Typhlosion Shinigami
by Master X0696
Summary: mi primer crossover surgido a partir de una firma para una Facebook page- - Bakku recibe la responsabilidad de ser un dios de la muerte(shinigami) en un mundo Pokemon que sera acechado por muchos hollows
1. La responsabilidad cae en un nuevo heroe

Hola a todos. Es mi regreso a fanfiction después de un fracaso y de un tiempo en otras cosas. Hoy les traigo una nueva historia que se me ocurrió al poner una firma aleatoria en una pagina de facebook. Pueden buscarla como "pokemon adventures" y la reconocerán con la firma del nombre de esta historia. Sin mas que decir, disfruten la historia.

DISCLAIMER: POKEMON PERTENECE A Y A NINTENDO Y LOS PERSONAJES USADOS DE BLEACH SON DE TITE KUBO

CAPITULO I :LA RESPONSABILIDAD CAE EN UN NUEVO HEROE

Esta es una de las historias mas curiosas y extraordinarias que pudo haber pasado, en la cual surgió un nuevo héroe.

Todo comenzó en un pequeño pueblo alejado de la ciudad, llamado Kazekawa. Nos encontramos en una casa, la casa de este gran héroe, un joven e incauto Typhlosion, llamado Bakku. Este se encontraba recostado en su cama, jugando en un server de Minecraft, un tanto preocupado por que seria el único en estudiar la preparatoria en la ciudad de Mayotsuki. De hecho, sus demás compañeros se irían a otros poblados cercanos, pero Bakku iría mas lejos, a esta ciudad. En eso entra su madre a su habitación.

\- Bakku, hijo. ¿ya sabes con quien ir a compartir casa en Mayotsuki?

\- hmmm. Pues no, a los que les pregunte no irán a Mayotsuki. Solo faltan dos chicos que irán allá, pero no se si...

\- vamos hijo, vale la pena intentarlo, tal vez uno quiera hacerte compañía. - su madre toma a Bakku del hombro- tengo fe en que sera así.

\- tienes razón Mamá. Intentaré a ver si es que alguien viene. Y si no, pues me iré solo a Mayotsuki mañana ¿vale?

\- esta bien hijo. Solo quiero que te cuides y te esfuerzes en tus estudios ¿entendido?

Bakku asintió y abrazo a su madre.

Mas tarde salio a dar un paseo por su pueblo, para ver si encontraba a alguien que lo ayude. En ese momento en que se dirigía al jardín central, alguien se aproximaba al otro lado de la calle. Inmediatamente reconoció a Bakku...

\- Bakku !hola!

Bakku volteo a quien le hablo e inmediatamente reconoció a ese pokémon

\- ¿eres tu, Sana?

Bakku observó a su amiga, una Gardevoir muy elegante y bella.(Ella es hija de un empresario muy importante en el pueblo, reconocido en los alrededores de Kazekawa.) Bakku se dirigió donde ella ahí conversaron.

\- hola Sana, ¿como te va?

\- bien. Pues quería preguntarte algo. - Sana comenzó a titubear- quería decirte...que pues... si quisieras...emmm... vivir conmigo en Mayotsuki.

Bakku se sorprendió, de hecho quería invitar a alguien, pero el termino siendo invitado.

\- ha...blas en serio dijo Bakku sorprendido

\- sí. Mi Papá dijo que si iba a estudiar a Mayotsuki, que buscara a alguien para compartir casa allá. Y pues como tu iras igual allá, vine a buscarte. Y bueno, ¿que dices?¿me acompañas a Mayotsuki?

\- de hecho, yo iba a buscarte para lo mismo. -suspiro- si, esta bien

\- muchas gracias Bakku, eres un buen amigo, te quiero mil

Sana se abalanzo a Bakku para abrazarlo. De la emoción no se percapto de algo...

\- Sana. .. Tu... pecho..me lastima.

La espina característica de Gardevoir estada casi enterrándose en el pecho de Bakku

\- ohh...lo siento mucho Bakku.

Sana se distancio y se disculpo con un típico ademán. Bakuu tomo aire y recordó algo.

\- no te preocupes, pero necesitamos que alguien mas nos ayude a reducir gastos en la casa de Mayotsuki. Pero ¿quien?

El joven Typhlosion se despidió de Sana y se dirigió a otro destino del poblado. Y lo encontró ahí, sobre un árbol. Era un Lucario que descansaba sobre una gran rama, sin preocupaciones. Su nombre era Kario, un chico rebelde, que busca nuevas aventuras y retos junto con Bakku. Entonces el Typhlosion hablo

\- oye Kario. Quiero preguntarte algo...

Sin antes de acabar su frase, Kario descendió del árbol a una gran velocidad, tomando a Bakku del hombro, en una posición semejante a Sasuke con Naruto en la segunda saga de Shippuden. El Lucario dijo.

\- antes de que digas algo, voy a proponerte mi idea. Vayamos a Mayotsuki. Busquemos nuevas experiencias y retos. ¿Sabes cuantas aventuras nos esperan allá?

El Typhlosion no supo que decir, pues estaba atónito, y prefirió seguir escuchando.

\- ¿no lo sabes? Yo tampoco. Por eso hay que averiguarlo. ¿Vienes?

Bakku, aun sin habla por la escena, dijo

\- bueno, creo que si

\- bien. Mañana nos vemos, Bakku.

El Typhlosion aun con algo de shock, pues esperaba el invitar, no ser invitado. Despues se fue y se despidió de Kario.

Ya era casi de noche y Bakku regreso a su casa. Al llegar su madre lo esperaba.

\- ¿porque tan tarde hijo?

\- heeeem, como decirle, Mamá. Si encontré compañeros para ir a Mayotsuki mañana

\- eso es bueno hijo. Sabia que si encontrarías a alguien.

Bakku asintió y agradeció a su madre por darle una motivación. Después cenaron y se fueron a dormir. Mañana seria el día en que Bakku y sus amigos se irían a Mayotsuki para estudiar en la preparatoria.

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos, con sus cosas alistadas y con sus sueños y esperanzas a cuestas, emprenderían su viaje en tren a la ciudad de Mayotsuki. Sus padres de los mismos los acompañaron para despedirse de ellos, pues no los verían en mucho tiempo. La madre de Bakku, junto con el hermano de este, el padre de Sana, y el padre de Kario.

Cada quien se despidió de su respectivo retoño.

\- hijo, promete cuidarte y esforzarte en tus estudios. ¿vale?- dijo la madre de Bakku.

Si Mamá, lo prometo.- asintió Bakku.

El padre de Sana se surgió a ella y le dijo.

\- mi Sana. Esperó que estés bien y estés a gusto en Mayotsuki. Estaré enviando algo de efectivo y cuando encuentres la casa ideal, mandare a amueblarla

Sana, un poco avergonzada y sorprendida, dijo.

\- no es necesario, pero gracias, Papá

El padre de Kario, (siendo un poco dedicado a lo extremo y a los deportes de ese tipo) le dijo

\- chico, estudia y deja de meterte en problemas. No quiero que Bakku y la niña del empresario se quejen de ti.

Kario, un tanto molesto, asintió.

\- bueno... Esta bien.

Ya habiéndose despedido, el tren habia llegado al andén. Los chicos subieron, con tristeza, pues no verían a sus familias por mucho tiempo, pero con la ilusión de estudiar en una de las ciudades mas prestigiadas. Ya arriba, vieron por ultima vez a su pueblo y decidieron tomar un descanso mientras llegaban a Mayotsuki.

Ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que partieron de Kazekawa. El tren aviso su arribo a la ciudad. Ya habiendo descendido del tren y salido de la estación, los chicos quedaron sorprendidos al dislumbrar la inmensidad de la ciudad, pues era la primera vez que visitaban la metrpoli. Mientras avanzaban por las calles, se toparon con un mapa informativo de la ciudad y sus alrededores.

\- hmm, bien los suburbios serán el lugar perfecto para vivir.- dijo Sana al echar un vistazo al mapa.

\- no lo dirás en serio. Están muy lejos de la preparatoria.- contestó Kario al notar la distancia de ambos puntos.

\- si, pero habrá transporte y en los suburbios siempre rentan casas para los nuevos estudiantes.- Afirmo Sana.

Kario hizo un gesto de incorfomidad, pero aceptó la idea de Sana. Bakku no opino, pero también acepto. Tan pronto como se organizaron y llegaron a los suburbios, los chicos se separaron para que cada quien buscará un lugar en donde rentar, para más rápido terminar. Mas la sorpresa que se llevarían al ver todos las vacantes ocupadas, canceladas o sin dueños. Ya casi de noche, los chicos se encontraron en el punto que acordaron reunirse, solo para reportar fracasos. Ya no les había quedado de otra que quedarse en hotel, pues tendrían que prepararse para mañana asistir a su primer día en la preparatoria.

\- como que no hallaron casa- dijo Sana molesta

\- eso dije. No hallamos casa- contesto Kario de la misma forma agresiva que Sana. Bakku, un poco preocuado por la situación, decidió calmar la situación.

\- chicos, no peleen. Hay cosas más preocupantes que esta, más si sabemos que mañana tendremos que ir a la preparatoria. Saliendo de ahí iremos a seguir buscando. ¿Vale?

Los chicos asintieron un poco frustrados y cansados por la travesia, mejor decidieron ir a dormir, pues el día de mañana irían a su nueva escuela, que quedaba a 1km de su ubicación, la cual no seria problema, pues tomarían el transporte.

Ya en la mañana, muy temprano, los chicos salieron del hotel y abordaron el primer transporte hacia la escuela. Ya llegando a su destino, se asombraron por la gran extensión de la misma. Un plantel principal, que a la vez era la entrada a una plaza que daba acceso a los otros dos planteles. Y al frente del primero estaban dos jardines bien cuidados y llenos de vida. Al consultar en las listas de los salones de nuevo ingreso, los tres estarían en el misma aula. Pero se sentarian distanciados, pues los otros estudiantes ya habían tomado sus respectivos lugares. Ya después de ubicarse en su lugar, esperaron a que llegase su profesor. Después de unos minutos, se presentó.

\- buenos días jóvenes. Me presento. Me llamo Latios y seré su profesor en ciencias. Espero y nos llevemos bien y espero buenos resultados de ustedes- había dicho el profesor, quien era un Latios con una mirada de decisión e iniciativa.- ahora es su turno de presentarse.

Luego, uno por uno nos fuimos presentando, nuestro nombre y lugar de procedencia. Noté que de los doce que eramos en esta clase, todos eran de Mayotsuki, siendo nosotros los únicos de fuera. Ya pasando de las clases, llego la hora del receso, Todos habían salido, tanto Bakku como Kario salieron y esperaron a Sana, pues siendo los únicos de otro poblado, se sentirían como bichos raros. Ya saliendo Sana del aula, se topó con una Loppuny, la cual inicio una conversación.

\- hola. Soy Miro. Noto que no eres de aquí ¿verdad?

\- si, soy de Kazekawa. Mucho gusto por cierto.- contesto Sana un poco nerviosa, pues no esperaba que alguien le hablara en el primer día de clases.

\- si quieres podríamos darnos un tiempo para que te muestre la ciudad. Y tal vez seamos mejores amigas.- dijo Miro, con una de esas típicas miradas de ternura y esperanza, típicas del anime.

\- si, tienes razón- dijo Sana, ya mas confiada con la que seria su mejor amiga.

A lo lejos, Bakku y Kario observaban.

\- mira, al menos Sana consiguió una amiga¿no crees? Preguntó Kario

\- vaya que si.- contestó Bakku- me parece bien.

De ahí se acerca un chico que prometía hacer muchos amigos.

\- hola- dijo ese chico,quien era un Sceptile, quien tenia un porte de buen amigo.- puedo unirme a su conversación.

\- claro.- dijo Bakku, casi con la misma reacción que Sana.

\- me llamo Juuki.- menciono el Sceptile.

Bakku lo saludo de una forma muy deliberada y entusiasmada a la vez, una reacción que tuvo al encontrar a un compañero de confianza en la preparatoria. Y dijo.

\- mucho gusto. Soy Bakku y este de aquí es Kario.- Bakku señaló a Kario.

\- hola.- dijo este al ser mencionado.

\- ustedes me agradan.- dijo Juuki.- Tal vez seriamos grandes amigos. Asi como los tres mosqueteros.

Casi al terminar sus palabras, fue interrumpidos por tres sujetos que llegaron. Estos eran un Machamp, un Hariyama y un Conkledurr. Parecían ser mas grandes que los de tercer año. El Machamp se dirigió a los chicos.

\- ustedes deben de ser los de primer año.¿no?-pregunto de una forma dominante.

\- ehh. Mm si ¿por qué?- pregunto Juuki un tanto nervioso ante la gran masa de músculos sin cerebro que era este Machamp.

\- yo soy Kai- dijo el Machamp-, este de aquí es Hari- dirigiéndose al Hariyama-y este otro es Robu- señalo al Conkledurr-. Nosotrios tres ponemos una cuota para los mas pequeños. Cooperen o si no...

El Machamp no pudo acabar su frase, pues el director se hallaba atrás de ellos.

-! De nuevo molestando a los más chicos Kai ¡- menciono el director, quien era un Darkrai (vaya que si es dominate)

\- ehhh... no señor director..- contestó Kai con un nerviosismo y pánico a la vez.

\- es que acaso quieres quedarte otro año mas.- exclamó el director.

Los chicos se rieron de la escena de vergüenza de Kai y sus esbirros.

Ya a la hora de salir...

\- geez. Es hora de continuar buscando casa chicos.- ordeno Sana con una molestia y frustración. Los chicos asintieron con desesperanza, mientras Juuki observaba la escena desde lejos, y se acerco a preguntar.

\- oye Sana. He oído que buscan casa ¿no es así?

\- sí. Sabes en donde hay emmm..

\- Juuki. Si, por donde yo vivo hay muchas casas para rentar, pero creo que hay una que aun no habitan.

Para su suerte, la casa aun estaba sin habitar. Era de dos pisos, muy rustica, pero de bonita fachada blanca. Luego de negociar con el dueño, fueron a la casa. Un poco amueblada, tres habitaciones con recámara por fortuna, muy espaciosa y desde una ventana se observaba un claro a lo lejos, el cual Bakku presto atención. El lo llamó el claro de la paz, después Sana los llamó.

\- bien, creo que es un buen lugar. Con lo que mi papá compre quedara bien.

\- también vendría bien comprar una que otra cosa para completar.- agrego Kario

\- y si traigo mis chacharas de mi casa seria un perfecto hogar.- completo Bakku. Los chicos rieron e hicieron la unión de palmas en equipo, como señal de promesa.

Ya habiendo pasado un mes desde ese día, habiendo cumplido su promesa de llenar la casa y de mostrar buenos resultados en la preparatoria, los chicos se preparaban para otro día mas en la escuela.

\- Bakku, se hace tarde apresurate.- se dirigió Sana a Bakku, este aun en su habitación, preparando sus cosas. Ya bajando a la planta baja, dijo.

\- ya voy. Preparaba mis cosas.- dijo bajando con prisa.

\- otra vez con lo mismo.- menciono Kario.- a la otra te dejamos.

\- bueno bueno, ya. En marcha.- dijo Sana con un entusiamo que solo se ve en jóvenes con iniciativa.

Ya en marcha a la escuela, iban conversando sobre sus malas experiencias en clase, cuando encontraron a Juuki en el camino. De ahí se encaminaron al colegio.

En la hora de receso, se encontraban los tres chicos comiendo y conversando sobre algo que les interesaría

\- chicos, habrá un torneo de artes marciales mixtas en el colegio. Como son por equipos de tres tal vez podríamos entrar.- comento Juuki con intención de animar a sus amigos.

-¿hablas en serio?- pregunto Kario ante la propuesta del chico Sceptile.

\- claro, sera genial...- hablo Juuki con su mismo ánimo, hasta que fue interrumpido por los bravucones del colegio.

\- ¿con que piensan entrar al torneo?- les pregunto Kai, con su típica prepotencia.

\- ehh... Si ¿por qué?- contesto Juuki con algo de miedo y coraje

\- bien, solo que ustedes jamas nos vencerán, saben. Llevamos tres años seguidos con el trofeo de ganador y solo ustedes estorbaran.- les dijo Kai.

\- hmm. ¿y creen que nos vencerán?.- les pregunto Kario de forma retadora.- además, me parecen insignificantes.

\- como te atreves, niño insolente.- reclamo Kai ante la ofensa de Kario.- Hari, deshazte de el.

\- esta bien.- afirmo el Hariyama mientras se dirigía al Lucario para propinarle un golpe aplastante hacia el. Ya cuando iba hacer contacto, Kario logro desviar su ataque con su brazo, a la vez que le soltó un golpe certero al estómago de su agresor. Kai al ver esto dijo.

\- Malditos, me las pagaran. Robu ve con el arbusto- refiriéndose a Juuki-, yo me encargó del fuegito-señalo con una de sus manos a Bakku.

Los otros Pokémon al ver esto, hicieron un circulo alrededor de los chicos y comenzaron a gritar ¡pelea, pelea!. Sana se encontraba en otro punto con la chica Loppuny, cuando lograron escuchar los gritos y reclamos.

\- mira Sana, ¿acaso no son tus amigos?- pregunto Miro al ver a los involucrados.

\- no puede ser- dijo Sana al ver que sus amigos estaban peleando en el colegio.

Mientras tanto, en la pelea, aun Hari no se recuperaba del puñetazo de Kario, Robu se dirigió a Juuki, para impactarle uno de sus pilares que sostenía en las manos, cuando Juuki hace un giro para romper el pilar con su cola y, acabar su giro con un golpe a la cara del Conkledurr.

Con Bakku, Kai atacó con dos brazos, el Typhlosion no quiso tirar su sándwich y lo aventó hacia el aire y logro desviar los ataque de Kai, pero Kai se burlo y dijo.

\- buen movimiento, pero que harás con otro par de ataques.- de ahí el Machamp uso sus brazos restantes para golpear a Bakku, pero este se subió a sus brazos inferiores para poder desviar a los brazos superiores y acabar a Kai con un cabezazo que tiro al prepotente Machamp. Bakku se incorporó y logro agarrar su sándwich a tiempo, mientras dijo.

\- que molestos son. Dejenme comer y larguense.- dijo molesto antes de darle una mordida a su almuerzo.

\- tiene razón. ¿Quieren otra golpiza?- dijo Kario amenazando a Hari. Los chicos asintieron y salieron despavoridos y humillados por perder ante chicos tres años menores que ellos. Los otros chicos que vieron les aplaudieron y los felicitaron por oponerse a los bravucones. De ahi, Kario le dijo a Juuki.

\- creo que si entraremos al torneo, Juuki

\- si. Esta bien.- contesto Juuki mientras los otros chicos los levantaban y los llevaban como los héroes de la preparatoria Mayotsuki.

Ya después de salir, los chicos regresaban a su casa.

\- no puedes estar sin meterte en problemas, Kario- le reclamo Sana- pudieron haberlos expulsado.

\- ni es para tanto- le contestó Kario- además ellos nos provocaron ¿verdad Bakku?

Bakku estaba pensativo y quería reflexionar sobre los problemas entre el y sus amigos, por lo cual tardó en responder.

\- EH... Si es cierto- ya cerca de su casa y viendo a lo lejos su espacio de reflexión.- saben, iré al claro de la paz.

\- hmmm. Esta bien, pero no tardes para comer.- le dijo Sana, un tanto frustrada y molesta.

Bakku tardo 5 minutos para llegar a su claro de la paz, pues daría vuelta a toda la manzana. Ya ahí, se recosto sobre el único árbol que había ahí. Decidió pensar en sus problemas entre sus amigos.

\- por que Sana se preocupa tanto por nosotros si no somos nada de ella. Además Kario tiene razón. Solo nos defendimos. Creo que me preocupo demasiado. Vine aquí a relajarme en este lugar pacifico ¿no?- se dijo a si mismo- además, aquí esta muy tranquilo, nada va a pasar.- dijo al cerrar sus ojos para poder tomar una siesta relajante. Pero no pudo debido a que vio que algo caía violentamente no muy lejos de ahí.

\- pero que fue eso - dijo Bakku exaltado- iré a investigar.

El Typhlosion fue a donde cayo ese objeto, el cual formo un cráter grande. Le pareció extraño que nadie lo notase. Al ver al fondo del cráter, vio que había alguien en el fondo del mismo. Decidió bajar y ver de quien se trataba. Se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de un humano (aclaración: no hay humanos en mi mundo), pero haciendo una mejor observación, noto que llevaba una vestimenta oriental negra y cargaba a cuestas una katana.

\- pero si es un shinigami- dijo Bakku sorprendido- pero si solo existen en Bleach.

Bakku observó hacia el cielo, pues suponía que tuvo una batalla con un hollow, típico de los shinigami, pero hubo un raro olor que provenía de el ...

\- este tipo apesta a alcohol. Ya debo suponer que paso.

De repente, el shinigami despertó

\- ¿qu...iien eres?- preguntó.

\- soy Bakku. Voy a sacaete de aquí. - Bakku se dispuso a sacar al shinigami a rastras del cráter. Ya habiendo salido de ahí...

\- ahora dime ¿ quien eres y como llegaste aquí?- le preguntó Bakku

\- me llamo Enrique. Y la verdad llegue aquí porque mi capitán, el capitán de la décima división( ya deben saber quien es) me sacó con un sablazo solo por que soy irresponsable y solo me tome unos tragos de sake.

\- ¿ irresponsabilidad? ¿sake? De ti no lo creo.- se dijo en sus pensamientos

\- bien. Ya me decidí - habló el shinigami- dejare este trabajo y me iré a otro lugar. En donde puedo ser lo que quiera. Gracias, Bakku. Toma esto como agradecimiento.

El shinigami tomo su katana y se la entrego a Bakku. De ahí se teletransporto, desapareciendo de ahí. Bakku, aun con la katana, no le alcanzo a preguntar..

\- espera... Se fue, y no me dijo como usarla.

Bueno ya termine. Es un prólogo muuuuuy largo, pero trataré de no enfocarme en el argumento y mas en los diálogos... Bueno no tanto. Esperen el próximo episodio. Y no critiquen, por que estoy agarrándole de nuevo a esto. Mr X se despide. Paz


	2. El nuevo shinigami

Hola de X regreso con otro episodio de esta historia que trató de excavar en mi cerebro, así que empecemos.

YA CONOCEN LOS DISCLAIMERS. POKEMON A NINTENDO Y BLEACH A T. KUBO

CAPITULO 2 EL NUEVO SHINIGAMI

Ya con la katana en la mano, Bakku se dispuso a pensar que hacer con ella. A pesar de que el shinigami no le dijo nada al respecto de como usarla, decidió regresar a su casa para ver como podía usarla, pero había un inconveniente...

\- como podría llevar una katana en este lugar. La gente se alarmaria y me metería en problemas- dijo Bakku con la preocupación.- la llevare cargando, espero que la gente no se de cuenta.

Bakku se puso la katana a cuestas, tal como la llevaba el shinigami y se dispuso a regresar a casa, pero tenia que dar vuelta a la manzana nuevamente. Lo raro del asunto fue que al pasar la gente (y con gente me refiero a Pokémon), saludaban de manera normal a Bakku, sin percatarse de la katana que traía cargando, como si no tuviera nada.

\- que raro. No se dan cuenta de la katana. Mejor me apuro para ir a comer.- se dijo Bakku a si mismo.

Ya habiendo llegado a su hogar, vio que Kario estaba jugando en la consola de videojuegos(no diré cual para no hacer publicidad). Lo veía tan concentrado en el juego que no se dio cuenta de que Bakku entro, así que se fue lentamente hacia las escaleras para ir a su cuarto y dejar la katana sin que nadie lo viera...

\- ya llegaste Bakku,- menciono Kario, aun sin apartar la vista de la televisión- ¿y esa katana?

\- como fue que.. - el Typhlosion se sorprendió de que su amigo se diera cuenta de la katana sin ver- bueno, pues la encontré...- luego pensó en que nadie salvo el la podía ver -espera ¿la puedes ver?

\- claro. Que no puedo- contestó Kario de forma retante.

\- si, solo que nadie la podía ver físicamente- dijo Bakku. Kario pausó su juego y fue a revisar la katana con mas detalle.

\- mm. Pues es raro. Parece que esta rodeada de un aura especial, que impide que cualquiera la pueda ver. ¿quien te la dio?

\- me la regalo un shinigami.- contestó Bakku.

\- ¿un shinigami?- cuestionó Kario sorprendido.- se suponen que esos solo existen en los anime que ves ¿no?

\- si, pero me topé con uno y...- Bakku no pudo terminar de hablar, pues venia Sana para la sala.

\- ya llegaste Bakku, ya esta lista la...- Sana iba pausando su dialogo, pues observó que los chicos tenían la katana- QUE DIABLOS HACEN CON ESO. SABEN COMO SE PONE LA GENTE DE AQUI AL VER UN ARMA- grito furiosa, pues ya sus amigos, según ella, excedieron los limites de su vandalismo.

\- descuida Sana. Tiene un aura que impide su visi... Puedes verla- Kario también se sorprendió de que su amiga podía ver la katana.

\- claro que puedo verla contesto aun molesta- por que dices que nadie la puede ver.

\- bueno, pues aquí Bakku dice que era de un shinigami.

\- ¿un shinigami?

\- si. Pero parece verdadera. Tal vez tenga poderes o algo.- Kario comenzó a desenvainar la katana y hacer unos movimientos de kendō- ¿te dijo como usarla verdad Bakku?

\- de hecho no. - dijo Bakku desilusionado

\- creo que eres un tarado, Bakku.

\- oye. No me insultes...

\- esperen chicos. - dijo Sana antes de que los chicos pelearan. Tal vez el profesor Latios sabe de esto. Dijo que viajo por todo el mundo, tal vez averigüe que hace esta espada.

\- ...- Bakku pensaba- bien, lo iré a ver... Pero antes a comer.

Ya mas tarde, Bakku fue hasta la casa del profesor Latios, pues el vivía en las cercanías de la metrópolis. Ya llegando...

\- hola Bakku, ¿que te trae por aquí? ¿una duda de las clases?- preguntó el profesor al abrir la puerta.

\- no profesor. Todo bien. Solo le quería preguntar sobre esta katana.

Ya dentro de la casa del profesor...

\- que raro. Parece tener como un campo de energía espiritual. Acaso es de un shinigami.

\- si. Me la regalo un shinigami( algo ebrio)- Contestó Bakku

\- hmm. Es sorprendente. No solo demuestra mi teoría de los universos interconectados. Sino también de que haya vida en esos otros universos... Si seré famoso..aunque mejor le dejo así.

\- ...- Bakku con su cara de WTF.- y bien. Sabe como usarla, verdad.

\- lo siento Bakku, pero no lo se. Pero se quien te puede ayudar...

Tal como le explico el profesor Latios, aquellos que ayduarian a resolver la duda de Bakku pasarían a las 5 por los cielos de Mayotsuki.

\- oigan maestros legendarios.- grito Bakku hacia los que iban volando. Al aterrizar, vio que se trataban de Reshiram y Zekrom.

\- que sucede niño.- dijo Zekrom.

\- saben como usar esto- Bakku les mostró la katana que aun cargaba

\- lo siento chico, pero no lo sabemos.- le contestó Reshiram.

Bakku, un poco desilusionado, se retiraba mientas les agradecía por tomarse la molestia de bajar.

\- pero se quien te puede ayudar- le dijo Reshiram- toma.- Reshiram le dio una tarjeta a Bakku, después de que se fueran, Bakku se puso a ver la tarjeta.

\- el todopoderoso Arceus. Si necesitas cualquier cosa y eres digno de ser buen Pokémon, toca este punto. - se observaba un punto bordeado en amarillo. Bakku, con duda se dijo.

\- que tontería. Apoco con presionar el punto me transporto a donde ... -Al presionar el punto, Bakku desapareció del lugar donde se encontraba.

Apareció en una plataforma de cristal en medio de la nada, en donde se estampó de cara contra la plataforma.

\- auch. - Bakku se levantó y se sacudió el polvo, pero al observar alrededor, vio que solo lo rodeaba un cielo iluminado por miles de estrellas. Por desidias de la vida, miro abajo, solo para ver que bajo la plataforma que no se sostenía con nada, se hallaba el planeta tierra bajo sus pies. Bakku se asusto y comenzó a hacerse bolita y temblar de miedo.

\- quien se presenta ante el poderoso Arceus.- dijo una voz , que claramente se noto que era del dios Pokémon

\- y...yo señor Arceus. M...e llamo Bakku. - dijo incorporándose aun con miedo

\- hola Bakku. - ya habiendo aparecido Arceus enfrente del chico Typhlosion, este a su vez se sorprendió del inmenso tamaño de Arceus- que es lo que quieres preguntar.

\- bueno, pues me dieron esta katana, era de un shinigami...

\- ¿un shinigami?

\- si, y quise preguntarle si sabia como hacerle uso.

Arceus pensó un poco y dijo.

\- lo siento, pero no se. Pero te daré algo para que investigues por tu cuenta- de la nada apareció frente a Bakku un pilar de hojas apenas suerpaba la altura del Typhlosion.

Bakku revisó las hojas, solo para darse cuenta de que se trataba se todos los tomos emitidos del manga de Bleach.

\- creo que me servirá. Gracias señor Arceus, pero como me llevaré todo esto.

\- no tres preocupes. Te dejare en tu casa.

Así como en un chasquido, Bakku apareció en su cuarto, con los mangas, así que se dispuso a leer del primero al ultimo capitulo para saber mas de los shinigami...

Pero se aburrió de tan solo leer los primeros episodios, que mejor se quería dormir, pero llego a la parte en que un chico pelinaranja se convertía en shinigami. (No debo recordarles que escena, pues ya es muy conocida. O si no vean el primer capítulo del anime). Bakku, temeroso por lo que vio, a la vez que confiado por que al chico le funcionó, decidió intentar eso, no sin antes escribir su ultima voluntad, en caso de que fallase.

\- ... A Kario le dejo mis videojuegos y mis USB con animes, a Juuki mis partidas de halo y MK y mi server de minecraft y a Sana mis dibujos y la caja del artista que tanto le gustaba. Pd : lamento no ser padrino de tu boda. Firma Bakku... Bien, en marcha.

Bakku desenvainó la katana, y aun temeroso, pero decidido por su acción, se puso la punta de la katana en su pecho y antes de disponerse a clavarla...

\- espero que esto no duela tanto como el pecho de Sana... Mal chiste para un mal momento- se dijo- bien... Uno... D..os... Y ... T..tres.

Bakku sumió la katana en su pecho con todas sus fuerzas, así para no sentir tanto dolor, pero esta al integrarse dentro del Typhlosion, comenzó a liberar una gran cantidad de energía que envolvió al chico. Despues se oyó un estruendo que, para suerte de todos, nadie oyó ni escuchó (que sordos) , pero Sana y Kario que estaban en la planta baja, si lo oyeron y subieron de inmediato a ver que sucedía. Al entrar a la habitación de Bakku, solo vislumbraron un banco de humo que genero el estruendo de energía, que poco a poco se disipaba.

\- ¿que es eso?- pregunto Sana

\- no lo se. Pero no creo que sea Bakku. El ni siquiera ha regresado. - Kario se puso en guardia - vamos, pillo, sal y revelate.

Ya habiéndose disipado el humo, se logro observar una silueta de alguien conocido, que pronto Kario y Sana reconocieron, pero este era diferente. Parecía tener una vestimenta puesta. ( por fin algo normal) como un kimono negro, con una cinta blanca atado a la cintura y a cuestas tenia una katana perfectamente guardada en su funda.

\- ¿eres tu Bakku?- pregunto Kario algo temeroso.

\- acaso no me rexonoces, Kario. - dijo Bakku como si nada

\- bueno si, pero con esa vestimenta te ves diferente.

Bakku se miro y observó su vestimenta. Se sorprendió de que no solo su arriesgada acción funciono, si no que sentía un gran poder dentro de el. Pero la mas sorprendida fue Sana, pues al ver a su amigo como un shinigami, se desmayó, no sin antes de caer Kario la agarra.

\- Sana ¿ te encuentras bien?. Maldicion esta inconsciente. Pero mirate Bakku, eres como un shinigami, como los de ese anime de Bleach.- dijo Kario sorprendido por su compañero.

\- creo... Que si. De hecho se siente genial.- contestó Bakku contento de ver de que era un shinigami. - LO LOGRE JAJA.- grito Bakku feliz y brincando por su misión cumplida, pero se detuvo- y bien ¿que sigue?

\- no lo se- dijo Kario antes de poner a Sana en la cama de Bakku, ya hecho esto, vio los mangas- creo que deberías seguir hojeando esto a ver que mas te dice ¿no Bakku?

\- neee. Pero me da flojera.

\- creo que tienes razón, además mañana es sábado. Puedes verlo con mas calma- le sugirió Kario. Bien, deja a Sana aquí que descanse y vamos a jugar al MK X

\- bien, pero esta vez no me ganarás.- pero Bakku no termino su frase, pues fue teletransportado .

\- Bakku, donde fuiste. Huiste por que tienes miedo verdad- dijo Kario de manera retadora.

Bakku apareció de nuevo en la sala del origen, y de nuevo vio a Arceus.

\- veo que conseguiste los poderes de un shinigami Bakku. ¿y que se siente?

\- pues algo raro y molesto por las prendas, pero se siente genial. - contestó Bakku muy contento.

\- bien, te transportare a otro universo para que te digan algo muy importante Bakku. Es donde vienen los shinigami.- le dijo Arceus.

\- bien, pero antes tengo una duda. ¿sabe lo que paso con el shinigami que me dio la katana?

\- hmm. Dejame ver... Si aquí lo tengo, - Arceus le mostró por un holograma donde estaba el shinigami- uso todo su poder para llegar a otro universo, ahora se ha convertido en presidente de un país.

\- vaya suerte que tiene- dijo Bakku

\- ni tanto. Ahí lo tratan peor que cuando era un shinigami- dijo Arceus cuando pasaron en el holograma cuando le hacian una pregunta que no pudo contestar.

\- ¿cuales son los tres libros que influenciaron en su vida - le preguntó un reportero

\- los que- contestó el ex shinigami Enrique

Volviendo al universo original.

\- como sea, bien iré donde me dijo. - dijo Bakku.

\- bien - así como en otro chasquido, apareció en un gran palacio, en el cual se encontraba, Bakku ahora podía sentir presencias debido a su poder. Caminaba por el pasillo sin razón alguna.

\- y bien, ¿que hago aquí?- se preguntó.

\- bienvenido, shinigami. - menciono una voz que parecía provenir del fondo del pasillo, mientras caminaba con un bastón hacia Bakku...

Bueno, hasta aquí le dejo con la historia. ¿quien sera el sujeto de la voz?¿Bakku aprenderá a ser shinigami? ¿que misión se le encomendará? ¿Enrique contestará la pregunta que le hicieron? (Bueno esa no). Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo episodio de Typhlosion shinigami. Mr X cambio y fuera.


	3. La mision

De nuevo Mr X con un nuevo episodio de la historia en cuestión. La verdad no veo que les guste, pero esto lo hago mas por afición que por popularidad. Bueno, empecemos.

DISCLAIMER: POKEMON-NINTENDO,

CAPÍTULO 3: LA MISION

Ya acercándose la figura hacia Bakku, este lo reconoció por sus rasgos físicos.

\- acaso no eres el comandante supremo del gotei 13 Shigekuni Yamamoto. (Aunque mas bien lo llamaría Muten Roshi)

\- he oído eso. - dijo el shinigami, quien a pesar de sus años, podía tener un gran poder.

\- ¿acaso oíste lo que pensé?- dijo Bakku sorprendido

\- si. Aunque veo que no pareces un humano.- dijo Yamamoto al ver detalladamente al Typhlosion con sus ojos cubiertos por sus cejas canosas.

\- no, soy un Pokémon- Bakku contestó

\- ya veo. Supongo que vienes de otro universo. Bakku -al decir su nombre hizo un golpe al suelo con su bastón, el cual resonó en toda la sala- , a partir de ahora tendrás una gran misión. ¿la aceptaras?- preguntó Yamamoto

\- claro- respondio Bakku, aunque pensó- una cosa. ¿acaso no esta muerto?

\- EH. - Yamamoto sacó un libreto( el manga) y lo hojeo.- mm. Chico, si no es anime no es oficial. Ya sabes, por la censura americana.

\- si, también nos molestan con eso. Y cual es la misión.

Yama-ji camino un poco y hablo.

\- debido al shinigami que te dio la zanpakutō, se abrió una grieta de su mundo al hueco mundo, por lo cual los hollows, criaturas que residen ahí, irán tras las almas de tu mundo, por lo cual, tu misión, sera la de proteger tu mundo de los hollows. Esta claro.

\- hmmmm. Dijo mundo muchas veces y sobre los hollows, ... Si, esta bien. Cuando empiezo.- pregunto Bakku después de decidir

\- ahora mismo. Te llevare a tu casa.- dijo Yamamoto, quien parecía mas impresionado por la transformación de Bakku.

\- espere. Antes, quisiera pedirle algo. - pregunto el Typhlosion.- ¿podria hacer que cuando me transforme en shinigami, aparezca sin esto puesto, ya sabe, por ser un Pokémon.

Yama-ji pensó, pero asintió. Con un toque de su baston, la vestimenta de Bakku desapareció. De otro toque apareció en su cuarto, pero Bakku aun tenia otra duda.

\- ¿y como vuelvo a la normalidad, y para ser shinigami?

\- solo concentrate y piensa en la transformación.- sonó la voz de Yamamoto mientras regresaba a su mundo. De ahí Bakku se quedó solo.

\- hmm. Concentrarse y pensar...- Bakku cerraba los ojos y pensaba en ser normal. De ahí un aro de luz que se dividía en dos hacia desaparecer lo único que tenia del uniforme shinigami del chico.( en pocas palabras, hizo la transformación de Danny Phantom). Bakku corrió a su espejo y se logro ver sin la espada.

\- vaya funciono.

\- regresaste, Bakku.- se oía una voz abajo, quien era Kario.- listo para el reto.

\- claro.- afirmo Bakku con decisión e iniciativa mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Ya en la mañana...

\- Bakku, despierta. -Sono una voz afuera del cuarto de Bakku, quien era Sana, la cual parecía no tener muchos recuerdos de lo de ayer.

\- que pasa- contestó un Bakku aun somnoliento

\- es hora de desayunar.

\- bien, bajo en seguida.

Ya en la mesa...

\- oye Bakku, que tal las peleas del MK- dijo Kario.

\- bien, pero habrá un día en que dejen de ser empates- contesto Bakku

\- a propósito, a donde fuiste ayer. Desapareciste de la nada.- preguntó Kario por lo de ayer

\- bueno,pues conocí al capitán Yamamoto.- contestó Bakku

\- ummm. ¿acaso no estaba muerto?

\- eso pensé, pero dijo que si no era anime no era oficial.

\- bien, bien. Y supongo que ya sabes usar los poderes de un shinigami.

\- chicos, de que hablan- pregunta Sana, como si no supiera nada al respecto

\- que ya no te acuerdas. Bakku se hizo un shinigami- Kario contestó con algo de intriga.

\- en serio, pero pensé que era un sueño. - cuestionó Sana

\- claro que no. Mira- dijo Bakku mientras se paraba de su silla y comenzaba a pensar en la transformación, mientras un aro de luz... Ya saben el proceso. Sana quedo sorprendida por lo que vio, mientras Kario decía.

\- al parecer te transformas mas fácilmente que un shinigami sustituto

\- creo... Que si,- dijo Bakku mientras observaba su apariencia de shinigami sin la vestimenta estorbosa.

\- y bien, ¿que sigue?- preguntó Kario

\- no lo se...- su dialogo fue interrumpido por un pitido que provenía de su teléfono ( vaya buen argumentista soy verdad), que saco para ver que había abierto algo parecido a maps(donde lo guarda es un misterio...), pero señalaba una ubicación cerca de ahí, proveniente de la metrópolis. Por la inscesante y llamativa alarma, Bakku pudo percibir una energía maligna en la dirección donde indicaba el mapa.

\- seguro es un hollow- dijo con incertidumbre

\- entonces ve, Bakku- le dijo Kario con preocupación y liderazgo.

\- bien. En marcha. - contestó Bakku mientras salia de casa para dirigirse a la ubicación..

\- Bakku- exclamo Sana- cuidate y no tardes.

Bakku se detuvo.

\- esta bien.- contesto y continuó con su carrera.

Bakku mientras corría hacia la ciudad, notaba que iba a una velocidad mas rápida de lo normal e incluso saltar mas alto, por lo cual recurrió a correr sobre los techos. Ya llegando a su ubicación, noto que una figura negra y deforme atacaba en las calles a los Pokémon. Ellos se veían aterrados, pero a la vez confusos, pues no veían a quien los agredía. Bakku, mientras analizaba la situación.

\- no lo ven, pero si son atacados. Así que tampoco me podrán ver. Bien.- dijo mientras bajaba de un techo hacia la calle. Ya acercándose, dijo.

\- oye cosa repulsiva, ¿buscas pelea? Aquí estoy yo.- grito Bakku de forma retadora. El hollow volteo donde estaba Bakku.

\- ¿un shinigami?- pregunto el hollow, el cual tenia una apariencia baja y robusta.- pensaba que en este universo no había shinigamis.

\- pues actualizate porquería, porque acabaré contigo.- contesto mientras desenvainaba su katana.

\- basura insignificante, morirás- grito el hollow mientras corría hacia Bakku. Mientras este esperaba y se concentraba.

.

.

.

-FIIIII-

.

.

El hollow y Bakku se encontraban a espaldas uno del otro. Bakku con la zanpakutō en guardia, se dispuso a guardarla en su funda. Mientras el hollow empezaba a caer mientras un corte lo dividía en dos y tiempo despues se desvanecía.

\- hmm. No fue difícil.- dijo Bakku mientras se dispuso a regresar a su casa.

Bakku se apresuraba para no llegar tarde aunque sea a la segunda clase, pues ya era muy tarde. Toco en la puerta del aula y dijo.

\- disculpe maestra Cres, se Mié hizo tarde por un inconveniente, me permite pasar.

\- esta bien joven Bakku, pero que no se repita.¿de acuerdo?- dijo la profesora Cree

\- si. Esta bien.- dijo mientas se dirigía a su lugar. Mientras sacaba su libro, Juuki, quien se sentaba al frente de el, se volteo y pregunto.

\- oye Bakku.¿por que la tardanza?

\- bueno, pues fue un inconveniente y pues me tarde.

\- bien. Hable con Kario y en la hora de receso vamos a solicitar registro para el torneo.

\- me parece bien.

Ya en receso, Bakku esperaba en un árbol, pues no quiso ir con sus amigos.

\- les dije que esperaría aquí mientras solicitaban registro y se tardaron. Geez. Es muy aburrido.

De repente se oía como dos objetos caian al suelo frente a el. Vio que eran Kario y Juuki, quien habían sido golpeados. Bakku exclamó

\- chicos, que pasó.

\- Ba...kku... corr..e- dijo Kario de forma entrecortada.

\- aquí estabas tu, niño.- sonó una voz , al cual reconoció.

\- Kai, maldito.- dijo Bakku.

\- ahora es tu turno de tu golpiza por hacernos pasar en ridículo ayer.- contestó Kai, quien venia con sus esbirros, Robu y Hari. Estos rodearon a Bakku para atacarlo, pero no contaban con que Bakku, con sus nuevos poderes, incremento su fuerza, velocidad y reflejos. Hari y Robu atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero Bakku logro esquivarlos de una manera sutil, mientras ataco a sus agresores con una patada rápida. Ya con los bravucones derrotados, Kai se enfurecio y comenzo a soltar golpes hacia Bakku, quien lograba evadirlos con facilidad. Después detiene uno de sus puños con facilidad, después logro soltar un puño certero hacia su agresor en el abdomen, dejándolo casi noqueado y sin aire. Kario y Juuki quedaron anonados por la forma en que Bakku logro contraatacar a los bravucones.

Después de esto, los bravucones huyeron y Bakku se dirigió a sus amigos.

\- están bien.- dijo Bakku mientras ayudaba a incorporar a su amigos.

\- si.- dijeron al unisono los mencionados

\- Bakku. ¿desde cuando te volviste tan bueno?.- dijo Juuki mientras veía soprendifo a su amigo.

\- no lo se. Vamos al salón. Casi es hora de entrar.

\- bien. Vamos- dijo Bakku.

Juuki se adelanto, pero Bakku y Kario se quedaron.

\- veo que tus poderes aumentaron con eso de ser shinigami.- dijo Kario

\- si, pero creo que no debo lucirme, estos poderes debe estar en secreto, no.- cuestionó Bakku.

\- creo que si. Así nadie debe ponerse loco por asuntos de hollows atacando Mayotsuki.

\- si, una crisis. Vamos al salón que se hace tarde.

Aquí llega el tercer cap. Ando algo falto de ideas, pero no dejaré de escribir. Próximamente llegaran cosas épicas en el fanfic. Así que esperen al próximo episodio de Typhlosion shinigami. Mr X se despide. Paz


	4. Inmortalidad o clonacion

Hola de nuevo. Mr X se reporta para traer otro episodio de la historia en cuestión. Espero les guste.

Ya conocen disclaimers. Pokemon-Nintendo y

CAPITULO 4 ¿INMORTALIDAD O CLONACIÓN?

Ya han pasado 5 días desde que Bakku obtuvo sus poderes de shinigami y acordó con Sana y Kario que no le dijieran a nadie al respecto de ello. Aunque no ha tenido mucha actividad con respecto a holows, Bakku no debía bajar la guardia, pues sabe que tarde o temprano, la catástrofe se desataría.

HUECO MUNDO

\- esta grieta que dejo el shinigami ebrio nos permitirá hacer destrucción en este mundo.- dijo un hollow

\- si,pero hay un shinigami que los protege, ya hemos perdido dos de nosotros.- dijo otro hollow.

\- entonces quien ira a detenerlo.- pregunto el primer hollow que hablo.

\- yo ire- se oyó una voz que se aproximaba, obviamente se trataba de otro hollow, pero este tenia mas extremidades que los demás. - mi habilidad permitirá engañar a ese shinigami y cuando llegue el momento, lo destruiré para que ya no cause molestias.

\- si. - gritaron algunos hollows al unisono tras escuchar las palabras de su compañero. El se prepara para atravezar la grieta espacio-temporal hacia el mundo de Bakku.

MUNDO POKÉMON

Bakku, Sana y Kario van camino al colegio, y de paso se encuentran a Juuki. Este los saluda y mientras caminan hacia el colegio, conversan.

\- bien, - dijo Juuki- ya que nos inscribimos en el torneo, deberíamos quedarnos una hora mas tarde para entrenar. No creen.

\- parece algo raro- contestó Kario- pero esta bien. Creo que no deberíamos confiarnos para no perder.

\- geez. Ustedes y sus peleas. - dijo Sana al oír a los chicos conversar- y bien Bakku, supongo que también iras con ellos, no

\- bueno, si, pero aun me queda preparar el proyecto del profesor Latios para mañana.- contestó Bakku al hacer memoria de sus deberes en la escuela.- cuando tenga los formatos listos, te los paso, ¿vale?

\- si, esta bien.- contestó Sana con una sonrisa.

Ya en el colegio, en la hora de descanso, Bakku se dirigía con sus amigos, cuando Sana lo detuvo.

\- Bakku, puedes venir un momento

\- em. Si

Bakku se dirigió donde ella y su amiga.

\- que pasa- dijo Bakku.

\- bueno, pues mi amiga Miro quiere pedirte algo.- dijo Sana señalando a su amiga.

\- bien, y que necesitas.- preguntó Bakku a la chica Loppuny

\- bueno, pues...- Miro comenzaba a tartamudear y a sonrojarse.- quería que le dieras esto a Kario, puedes verdad.- termino su frase repentinamente, esperando una posible negativa y dando lo que parecía una nota al Typhlosion

\- claro.- contestó mientras tomaban la nota de Miro.- se la entregaré cuando lo vea, ¿si?

\- ¿en serio lo harás?- pregunto Miro con una mirada de desesperación y esperanza.

\- emmm. Si. Ya me voy- dijo algo nervioso por la actitud de la chica.- nos vemos- dijo mientras iba con sus amigos.

Ya con Juuki y Kario...

\- por que la tardanza Bakku- pregunto Kario cuando vio llegar a su amigo

\- pues Sana me pidió un encargo.- contestó mientras sacaba la nota de su bolsillo (misterios de la vida)- emm. Esto es...

No pudo continuar por que su teléfono sonó, así que lo saco para revisar, pues se trataba de otro hollow cerca de la preparatoria. Bakku disimuló su alteración y se dirigió a Kario.

\- ¿que sucede?- preguntó.

\- un libro- le susurro. Kario entendió, pues esa era la clave en cuanto se trataba de un hollow. Kario entendió e inventó una situación para que Bakku saliera desapercibido

\- pues ve al baño. De seguro algo te cayo mal.- dijo Kario con preocupación fingida, Bakku supo de que se trataba y contesto.

\- bien, bien. Me apuro. Luego vengo chicos.- dijo Bakku mientras simulaba una diarrea mientras corría hacia los baños. Mientras Juuki miraba con extrañeza.

\- que pasa con el.- pregunto

\- de seguro debió ser esos panquecitos que se comió entre clases.- dijo Kario como excusa.

Bakku corría y se encerró en un váter, cuando recordó.

\- la nota de Miro. Maldición. Se la daré a Kario después.- dijo en su mente mientras se transformaba y salio de ahí para dirigirse hacia el hollow.

Ya llegando al iugar con cuestión, un lote vacío no muy lejos de la escuela, Bakku pudo ver un hollow moviéndose hacia un grupo de individuos para atacarlo, cuando Bakku se acerco a el corriendo para propinarle una patada. El hollow salio despedido lejos, mientras Bakku desenvainaba su zanpakutō.

\- muy bien cosa asquerosa, llego tu fin.- dijo mientras se ponía en guardia. El hollow solo río de manera sarcástica mientras se incorporaba.

\- je, en serio crees eso, shinigami.- contestó mientras revelaba sus extremidades, para ser exactas, eran seis, mientras estas se extendían y pretendían atacar a Bakku de manera simultánea.

\- joder, creo que no podre con mas brazos.- dijo recordando sus peleas con Kai. Solo arrojo su katana al aire para poder esquivar con mayor libertad los golpes del hollow, para después saltar y tomar su zanpakutō en el aire y proyectarse hacia el cuerpo del hollow, para acabarlo de una vez. Estrelló su katana contra la máscara de este para fulminarlo, cuando este cayó al suelo, su cuerpo se transformó en solo uno de sus brazos, mientras los otros se fusionaban y daban origen de nuevo al hollow, solo que con cinco brazos, para desaparecer entre las sombras mientras Bakku no miraba, este así vez veía como el brazo se hacia cenizas para desaparecer después.

\- que raro. Este hollow murió de forma diferente. Mejor regreso rápido.- dijo mientras guardaba su espada y regresaba a su colegio.

Ya llegando, regreso a la normalidad y corrió hacia su salón, pues el descanso había terminado. Era la clase del profesor Latios.

\- profesor.- dijo algo cansado cuando abrió la puerta.- puedo pasar

\- claro Bakku, Kario me contó lo de tu problema. Pasa.- contesto con calma y serenidad. Bakku miro donde se sentaba su amigo y este hizo el gesto del pulgar "ok", Bakku contestó con el mismo ademán y se dirigió a su lugar. Ya en clase, Bakku no dejaba en pensar en ese hollow de apariencia misteriosa y de como se transformó en un brazo al morir, cuando Juuki le hablo.

\- Bakku,¿ estas bien?- preguntó.

\- EH. Mm si. - contestó después de reaccionar.

\- esos panquecitos si cayeron pesado verdad.- dijo Juuki de forma burlona.

\- pan...quecitos?.- Bakku dijo extrañado, pero recordó la distracción de Kario- ah si, les falto textura y creo que la masa estaba agria, pero no me di cuenta.

Bakku seguía anotando y pensaba en sus asuntos escolares, además recordó la nota de Miro, que tenia que entregar a Kario.

Ya acabando la clase, fue al lugar de Sana.

\- aquí están los formatos.- dijo mientras le entregaba un bloc de hojas con apuntes.

\- gracias, en la siguiente clase los revisaré y saliendo se los entrego al profesor. Ya entregaste la nota de Miro.

\- bueno, no. Es que hubo ...un libro.- dijo esta ultima frase susurrando.

\- mm. Bueno, tienes tiempo, ve a darle la nota a Kario.

\- y por que no se la das tu. También es tu amigo.- se cuestionó Bakku

\- por que dijo Miro que no fuera tan obvio quien escribió la nota.- contesto Sana seriamente.

\- bueno, esta bien.

Bakku se dirigió donde Kario

\- Kario, hay un encargo que...- tampoco pudo terminar su diálogo, pues hubo otro pitido proveniente de su teléfono. Se percapto que se trataba de otro hollow se hallaba en otro punto cercano al colegio.

\- maldicion, de nuevo.- pensó.

\- otro verdad.- preguntó Kario.

\- si. Ahora vuelvo.- dijo mientras salia de su salón, y sin entregar aun la nota.

Al llegar donde indicaba la ubicación, se percapto de que se trataba del mismo hollow, solo que este tenia un brazo menos.

\- tu de nuevo. Ya te había matado. Hmm como sea.

Se tuvo que deshacer de nuevo del hollow, y este, se desvaneció de la misma forma. Bakku aun extrañado por la situación, mejor regreso lo mas rápido posible a su escuela.

Ya casi era la hora de salir y Bakku aun estaba preocupado por la situación relacionada con el hollow y ya se alistaba para salir del colegio, pero mas aun tenia que entregar la nota que le encargaron a Kario. Ya llegada la hora de salida se dispuso a entregarle la nota a su compañero, ya para no tener más pendientes, pero intervino de nuevo la alarma hollow. Bakku se molesto demasiado mas por hacerle de shinigami. Kario se percató de la frustración de su amigo, pero desde siempre supo a lo que iba su compañero.

\- Ya dame la nota, se que tratabas de entregarla desde hace horas- dijo.- además se que esa misma presencia es la que se ha presentado en todo el dia.

\- lo sabes.- pregunto

\- si. Ve y acaba con esa cosa de una buena vez.

Bakku salio de improviso, transformándose en shinigami.

Ya llegando al lugar de los hechos...

\- oye cosa repulsiva, como es que apareces de nuevo, acaso eres inmortal o algo parecido.- pregunto Bakku con intriga.

El hollow volteo hacia Bakku, este lo observo para notar que solo tenia cuatro de los seis brazos que tenia originalmente.

\- muy buena pregunta, shinigami. Antes de acabar contigo, te diré. Soy un hollow único, pues poseo una habilidad que me permite sacrificar uno de mis brazos para fingir una muerte y seguir en pie. Es una táctica de distracción que me ha servido para deshacerme de shinigamis miserables como tu. De hecho, antes poseía diez brazos, solo que cuatro de ellos se perdieron a cambio de engañar a shinigamis y eliminarlos. Y ahora tu seguirás, pues como me quedan solo cuatro brazos, me dividire en dos, para eliminarte de una buena vez.- tras decir las ultimas palabras, el hollow se dividió en dos para dar origen a dos clones, con un par de brazos cada uno.(ahora mas normal).

Bakku, solamente se burlo y dijo.

\- je, si de verdad poseías esa habilidad, podías haber acabado conmigo desde hace un rato, no crees. Ya deja de decir tonterías y ponte a pelear.

\- maldito shinigami, me las pagarás.- grito el hollow mientras se dirigían hacia Bakku. Este solo suspiro y se preparo para pelear. Ya teniendo a los dos hollows cerca, este enterró su zanpakutō en uno en el torso, mientras salto, para propinarle una buena patada al otro en la cara.

Mientras el hollow clon se desvanecia, el restante se incorporaba y dijo con furia.

\- shinigami...te voy a matar.

\- oye, eso se oyó violento.- dijo Bakku mientras tomaba su katana y de forma sarcástica continuo.- no es gore, pero te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso.

El hollow se dirigía con una rabia total hacia Bakku, mientras este tomo impulso y se dirigió contra el hollow, para impactarlo con su katana en la mascara, mientras los estrellaba contra el suelo. Ya al final, el hollow desapareció, sin dejar rastro. La pelea al fin termino.

Bakku, con una sonrisa, exclamó.

\- y ahora quien es inmortal, eh. La práctica, debo regresar.

Bakku recordó que tenia que practicar con sus amigos para el torneo que sería en unas semanas, así que se apresuró a regresar a la escuela.

Ya llegando, vio a sus amigos, Juuki y Kario.

\- llegas tarde, Bakku.- exclamó Juuki.- otra vez malo del estomago.

\- no, esta vez si fue otra urgencia del colegio.

\- lo bueno es que llegaste. Hay algo que queríamos comentarte.- dijo Kario. En eso llega alguien que Bakku reconoció.

\- Miro...que haces aquí.- exclamo Bakku sorprendido.

\- hola Bakku.- dijo la Loppuny con una sonrisa.

\- recuerdas los anónimos que llegaban desde días antes.- dijo Juuki.- pues se trataba de ella.

\- además, creo que en la nota que me entregaste.- continuó Kario.-, nos dijo que vendría a ver nuestras practicas y sería presidenta del club de fans de nuestro equipo. ¿que te parece?

Bakku con una cara de estupefacción por la noticia, no sabia que decir.

\- bueno, pues no sabia que los anónimos eran de ella, además solo se dirigían a ti, así que...

\- traigo bocadillos y agua para los tres.- exclamó Miro interrumpiendo a Bakku para que no dijera algo comprometedor

Bakku, en parte entendió y pensó.

\- bueno, un club de fans para los futuros campeones de torneo, no estaría nada mal.- exclamo.

\- bien, mejor entrenemos antes de que se haga tarde.- dijo Juuki.

\- si.- exclamaron los otros al unisono.

Bien, hasta aquí el episodio. Tardare algo por que no hay muchas ideas para las historias, pero si continuará y habrá mas shinigami para otro rato mas, así que Mr X se despide. Chaito.


	5. Identidad rota

Konnichiwa a todos de nuevo. Mr X regresa con otro capitulo de esta historia que con sablazos quiere salir de la imaginación y busca tener vida por medio del fanfic, y ojala en otros medios virtuales mas. Sin mas que agregar, empecemos.

É /NINTENDO Y

CAPÍTULO 5 IDENTIDAD ROTA

Ya era mitad de octubre en los suburbios de Mayotsuki y los amigos del héroe conocido como "Typhlosion shinigami", hacían preparativos para el día de halloween, que seria dentro de poco.(en serio X, que piensas usar estas locas ideas/callate Stew. Soy creativo en ciertos casos). Sana había regresado del centro comercial , pues fue a comprar adornos y chácharas de todo tipo para adornar la casa para halloween.

\- ya regrese chicos.- exclamo Sana cuando cerraba la puerta e iba a dejar las bolsas en la mesa, mientras Kario bajaba de las escaleras.

\- que trajiste Sana.- pregunto Kario.

\- pues traje la despensa de la semana y traje cosas para adornar la casa, ya que se acerca halloween.

\- pues no se.- dijo Kario con algo de incertidumbre.- creo que esta bien. Y Bakku. Se suponía que iría contigo.

\- pensé que estaba contigo, pues fui sola, pero en el camino me encontré a Juuki y me acompaño, pues también iba de compras.- contestó Sana.

\- creo saber donde esta.- dijo Kario mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana de la cocina, que apuntaba al "claro de la paz" de Bakku. Y efectivamente, Bakku se encontraba recostado sobre el árbol de cerezo, durmiendo. Apenas era visible, pues ese lugar estaba muy lejos. -Voy por el.

\- bien, pero después hay que organizarnos para lo de halloween.- dijo Sana.

\- si, como sea.- contesto Kario mientras salia de casa para dirigirse donde Bakku.

Ya en el árbol...

\- oye Bakku, que haces aquí, pensaba que irías con Sana al centro comercial.- exclamo Kario mientras miraba a su compañero durmiendo.

-...EH. De que hablas.- contestó Bakku con somnolencia- yo estoy aquí desde la mañana.

\- llevas casi todo el día durmiendo Bakku. Acaso no piensas ni siquiera entrenar.

\- mira.- Bakku señalo hacia el cráter que hace unos meses se estrello el shinigami. Se podía observar unos troncos de árbol con unas marcas, al parecer producidas por puñetazos y patadas.

\- veo que no pierdes tu tiempo aquí. Vamos, Sana compro adornos para la casa y quiere hablar con nosotros.

\- bien.- contesto Bakku mientras se levantaba.

Ya ambos regresaron a su hogar, los tres se organizaron para lo que seria la festividad de halloween. Los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo con adornar la casa e inmediatamente pusieron manos a la obra. Ya casi habiendo terminado de ardonar, la alarma hollow se presento de nuevo. Bakku se molesto un tanto.

\- maldicion, esto no acabara, pero después de tanto tiempo esperando, valdrá la pena.- dijo Bakku mientras se transformaba en shinigami para ir a detener al hollow.

Ya en el lugar de los hechos...

Un hollow de aspecto muy común ( osea, un hollow típico) se encontraba en la azotea de una cafetería muy concurrida en la ciudad, para atrapar a sus víctimas, pero no se percapto de la presencia de Bakku detrás de el.

\- al parecer no se cansan de molestar a gente inocente verdad.- exclamo mientras se dirigía al hollow. Este al parecer ignoro a Bakku.

\- oye, te estoy hablando.- el hollow seguía sin oír a Bakku.

\- acaso quieres que ...- Bakku no termino de hablar, pues el hollow le disparo un zero directamente.

\- esos ineptos con sus tácticas no te hicieron nada, en cambio un simple zero te acabó.

\- hmm. En serio crees eso.- se oía de Bakku, incorporándose después del impacto. Se veia con unas heridas leves.- pero si no sentí mucho que digamos. Ahora me toca atacar.- dijo mientras sacaba su zanpakutō y cortaba de un tajo al hollow.

Después de eso Bakku se dispuso a regresar a casa, pero se hallaba algo lastimado por el zero.

Ya en casa...

\- siempre te digo que te cuides y mira lo que te pasa.- exclama Sana regañando a Bakku, mientras curaba las heridas de este, pues eran mas notorias en su forma normal.

\- calmante Sana, solo son rasguños.- dijo Bakku molesto.

\- pero si son heridas profundas, ni Arceus desee que te pase algo peor.- volvió a exclamar Sana con un tono de preocupación.

\- ya dejalo, Sana.- dijo Kario, mientras jugaba en su consola portátil.(no haré publicidad así que no diré cual.) después de todo, no le duele nada, verdad Bakku. Este asintió.

\- pero quien termina preocupándose por ustedes, EH. Y si les pasa algo grave.- dijo Sana

\- mas bien te pareces a mi mamá, Sana.- dijo Kario con tono de sarcasmo.

\- mas bien piensa como se pondría la madre de Bakku si a el le pasa algo malo.- le reclamó Sana a Kario. Bakku se incorporó de su silla y se dirigió a la ventana de la fachada.

\- chicos, no es cuestión de quien se preocupe y menos si estoy herido. Lo hago para proteger a los ciudadanos y a ustedes. Si algo les pasase a ustedes o peor aun, a mi familia, jamas me lo perdonaria.- dijo Bakku con un tono de seriedad. Los chicos miraron con preocupación y a la vez elogio por las palabras del shinigami.

\- bueno, no te sientas tan héroe,- dijo Kario.- además, tienes de cuidar tu vida personal.

\- desde cuando Kario se preocupa tanto por alguien.- Bakku lo miro algo sorprendido.

\- y eso que te importa, Bakku.- contesto Kario de manera exaltada.

\- bueno, no te enojes.- Bakku trató de calmarlo.- pero pasando de esto. Deberías de entrar al concurso de cosplay que será en una semana.

\- te refieres a lo que en realidad se llama concurso de disfraces.- contestó Kario de forma sarcástica

\- es casi lo mismo. Pero siendo los chicos de la preparatoria Mayotsuki, hay rumores que serán cosplay en su mayoría.

\- hmm. Y eso a que viene. Vas a. Entrar a el verdad.

\- no, pero al menos veré a mi colega llevándose el primer premio.- dijo Bakku de forma halagadora a Kario.

\- suenas como un raro hablándome asi, pero creo que tienes razón.- Kario por fin quedo convencido.

Mas tarde, Kario buscaba entre las cosas que tenia(recordando que al llegar a Mayotsuki, el trajo cuatro cajas tamaño televisión súper antigua(de las teles grandes) llenas de cosas), para ver con que entrar. En un principio pensó en usar disfraces clásicos, pero le parecerían muy monótonos y anticuados. Pero recordó que Bakku menciono cosplay, así que reviso en internet para buscar uno, de repente llega Sana a su habitación.

\- Kario, ya es hora de cenar. Que haces

\- busco algo para comprar por internet.- dijo mientras buscaba cosplay.

\- si quieres hacer cosplay, puedes pedirme ayuda, sabes.- menciono Sana de forma amable.- recuerdas ese día en que las chicas en el pueblo me molestaban cuando entre a un concurso de cosplay, creyendo que era un fracaso.

\- creo que si, de hecho fuiste a casa de Bakku muy triste por que esas chicas te molestaban. Eso fue como hace 4 años. Además, siempre buscabas consuelo con el y por eso le ganaba en los videojuegos. -Sana se sonrojo por lo que dijo Kario.- o acaso quieres que ...

\- ¡ya Kario, no divagues por favor!.- exclamo Sana avergonzada.- pero recuerdas que días antes no sabia que hacer, y de repente...

Flashback de Sana...

Los chicos se hallaban en unas bancas cerca de unos juegos infantiles, Sana(siendo una Kirlia) estaba llorando y Bakku(un Quilava) la consolaba, mientras Kario(un Riolu) pensaba.

\- no se, no se, pero no tengo ni mínima idea de como ayudarte.- dijo Kario molesto mientras daba vueltas mientras pensaba. Bakku, aun consolando a Sana, le sugirió a Kario.

\- oye Kario, cual es la sensación de animes de ahora.

\- Bakku, jamas recurriremos a Naruto. Se ve que tendrá mala fama por sus rellenos. Algo mas antiguo, pero épico.- Kario volvió a pensar y de repente se le ocurrió algo.

\- Sana, te gustan las vestimentas griegas.

\- emm, si. Por que.-Kario hizo un gesto llamando a Bakku.

Bakku se levantó de su asiento y fue con Kario.

\- que sucede, ya tienes un plan.

\- Atenea.

\- ¿Atenea?.-pregunto Sana algo sorprendida.

\- si. Es perfecto para ti. Tus gustos por la cultura griega y este cosplay seran la perfección.- dijo Kario con ademanes de súper líder de planes perfectos

\- bueno, creo que funcionará.- dijo Sana con algo de esperanza.

\- vamos. No hay tiempo que perder.- dijo Kario.- que tal si lo compramos en...

\- no.- Sana interrumpió a Kario.- creó que seria mejor si yo lo hago.

\- emm. No se, - Kario estaba con esa duda.

\- vamos Kario, no creó que le quede mal.- dijo Bakku.

\- bueno, esta bien. En marcha

Con las pocas precticas de costura que tenia Sana, pero con su gran voluntad y con las guías de Kario para confeccionar la vestimenta, al final quedo con un resultado sorprendente. Complementando con arreglos estéticos y cosméticos, Sana se veía como la mismísima Atenea.

\- wow.- Bakku quedo totalmente estupefacto y maravillado por el cambio radical de su amiga.

\- y bien, como me veo.- pregunto Sana mientras hacia pasarela.

\- igual que la original.- contesto Kario,obviamente no tan sorprendido como Bakku.

\- te ves...hermosa.- contesto Bakku algo avergonzado.

\- ji ji. Gracias.- dijo Sana sonrojada por el elogio de su amigo.

\- ...y después, logre ganar el concurso, dándole una lección a esas chicas.- terminaba de relatar Sana su recuerdo. Kario también había recordado ese día y pensó un poco. Después miro a Sana

\- sabes, creo que confiare en ti para que hagas mi cosplay, vale.

\- esta bien. Vamos a la mercería a comprar lo que necesitamos para tu disfraz.

\- sabes que es cosplay, verdad.- Kario menciono con su típico tono tsundere

\- EH.. Solo bromeaba.- dijo Sana con tal de no quedar mal.

Ya habían pasado los días y mientras Sana, con la tutela de Kario hacían su cosplay, Bakku estaba alerta ante una presencia hollow, por desidia del destino, la alarma sonó.

\- por fin, ya me aburría de hacer tarea y nadie con quien jugar al GoW online.- dijo de forma entusiasta.

Bakku se transformo y salio en dirección a un poblado colindante a Mayotsuki.

Ya en el lugar de los hechos...

Se observaba a un hollow tratando de atrapar a unos niños, aunque le resulto extraño que los niños vean ese tipo de cosas.

\- oye cosa apestosa.- grito Bakku desde el tejado de un granero.- deja a esos niños y ven a pelear.

\- eres el que los shinigamis llaman Bakku, no es así.- replico el hollow.

\- no sabia que mi nombre se oía ya en el seireitei. Y como sabes eso.

\- bueno, pues me deshice de escorias como tu antes de venir aquí.- dijo mientras lograba sacar unas garras sombrías de sus extremidades superiores.- y ahora ataca.

Al grito del hollow, Bakku saco su katana y se dispuso a atacar al hollow, pero este con sus garras detenía fácilmente los tajos que el shinigami lanzaba. Bakku a su vez se frustraba, pero le emocionaba el que un oponente si daba rienda a la batalla.

\- vaya, si que no eres igual que tus compañeros.- dijo Bakku.

\- hmm, no me compares con esos estúpidos que no se precavieron de tus predecibles movimientos.- dijo el hollow con un tono burlón.

\- eso te da gracia. Pues mira tus preciadas garras.- en ese momento el hollow pudo ver que sus garras estaban muy desgastadas por los ataques de Bakku, así que el decidió buscar un punto hueco en la guardia de Bakku, la cual por desgracia encontró, de ahí propino un ataque con sus cortísimas garras al pecho de Bakku, impactándolo en el suelo. Este a su vez sentía como si su vida fuera succionada.

\- quee..me hacie...do - dijo Bakku aun resintiéndose del ataque

\- succuino tu poder y tu esencia vital, así es como aumento mi poder.- después de decir esto soltó una carcajada. Bakku perdiendo poder y vida, apenas y alcanzo su zanpakutō, soltando un tajo leve al hollo, al cual apenas saco despedido al aire.

Después de esto, Bakku se incorporó y se preparo para terminar con la pelea, pero este le dijo antes de escapar.

\- has tenido suerte, shinigami, pero ahora tanto tu identidad como mi presencia están en riesgo.

\- de que hablas.- pregunto Bakku.

\- miralo por tu cuenta.- señalo hacia la cabaña, en el momento en que un Ampharos, posiblemente el padre de los niños, los observaba, tanto a Bakku como al hollow, de ahí el Ampharos se dirigió para agredir a los contendientes. Mientras estos escapaban hacia otro lugar deshabitado, Bakku le reclamó.

\- que me hiciste.

\- con mi ataque he alterado tu forma híbrida, es decir, eres el shinigami, pero por tu forma en el mundo real, eres visible para los demás. Así como tu me hiciste lo mismo, tu esencia vital híbrida esta en mi, haciéndome visible.

\- y como se revierte.- pregunto Bakku indignado

\- matando uno al otro. Pero no será hoy, shinigami.- dijo el hollow mientras abría un portal a hueco mundo.- sera en tres días. Ahí acabaré contigo.

\- eso espero.- contestó Bakku ya cuando el portal se cerro.

Ahora lo que le preocupaba a Bakku era que la gente lo viera. Así que se fue cautelosamente evadiendo a los transeúntes hasta llegar a su casa.

Bueno, creo que deje el episodio a medias, pero no se preocupen, ya se posteara lo mas rápido posible la continuación de este episodio, así que atentos y apoyen a esta historia para que concluya con un final épico. Mr X se despide y hasta la próxima.


	6. El falso disfrazado

Aquí estoy de nuevo con la continuación de la historia del shinigami mas original de fanfiction. Así que continuo.

Pd1: los diálogos entre paréntesis de capitulo anterior son mis dos subconscientes hablando y opinando(tratare de que no se metan mas en la historia XD)

Pd: el por que no continúe el capitulo anterior. La verdad yo limito los episodios de 1800 a 2500 palabras, por lo cual esta es la continuación.( no tengo la culpa, así le hacen en los animes ¿no?), además si continuará seria un episodio extra-long.(X, esto no es Geometry Dash./ callate Stewart estoy dando ejemplos.)

Ya mejor me callo y vamos con el fic.

DISCLAIMERS LOS DE SIEMPRE.

CAPITULO 6 EL FALSO DISFRAZADO.

\- estupendo. Quedo perfecto.- exclamo Kario al ver que el cosplay que le confeccionó Sana. Creo que con esto podré lucir mas rudo.

\- el que parezcas un Akatsuki no quiere decir que parezcas mas rudo.- cuestionó Sana.

\- y eso que. Además de donde conoces a los Akatsuki.- preguntó Kario, pues era raro que Sana conozca algo de un anime.

\- bueno, pues...em... Pues veo Naruto.-Sana se puso nerviosa al contestar, pero de ahi cambio su tono a uno más serio.-pero muy pocas veces, además lo único que conozco de esa serie son a los Akatsuki.

\- si, lo que digas, señorita otaku.- dijo Kario con algo de sarcasmo, Sana se puso roja de vergüenza y enojo, por que Kario la descubrió.- veamos que opina...

De ahí llega Bakku entrando muy desesperado a la habitación de Sana.

\- ¡Bakku!.- dijeron al unisono cuando vieron a su amigo.

\- chicos, diganme algo. Me pueden ver.

\- es eso obvio no.- dijo Sana

\- pero transformado en shinigami, no lo creo.- logro analizar Kario a Bakku, pues el veía que portaba la katana.- además, un ente espiritual no se reflejaría en un espejo, pero tu si. Por que.

Sana no entendía, pero volteo al espejo de su tocador para ver que Bakku, siendo shinigami, se reflejaba en el espejo, además de ver las marcas de las garras del hollow en su pecho.

\- Bakku, por que estas herido.- pregunto Sana preocupada.

\- no importa eso. Y ahora que hago.- Bakku estaba desesperado, pues si la gente lo viera como un shinigami el país entero entraría en caos y todas las comunidades cientificas lo buscaría para hacer experimentos, eso según su imaginación.

\- solo deja tu espada con la funda y asunto arreglado.- dijo Kario en un tono tan cortante que mas bien a el no le importaban esos asuntos.

\- tienes razón.- de ahí Bakku se quito la funda de su katana y la dejo recargada en una pared. De ahí sus tripas rugieron.- tengo hambre.

\- yo también.- dijo Sana.- vamos a cenar.

Los tres se dirigieron a la mesa. Mientras Sana servía la comida, Kario hizo un análisis a su lujoso cosplay, de ahí Bakku apenas se percató de su apariencia.

\- buen cosplay, Akatsuki.- dijo Bakku.

\- supongo que por tu problema no te diste cuenta.

\- si, eso creo.

\- solo tengo una duda.- pregunto Kario.

\- ¿cual?.- re-pregunto Bakku.

\- que no te habías quitado la espada con todo y funda.

\- eso hice.- Bakku señalo hacia si mismo para demostrarlo, pero el aun traía su espada a cuestas.- EH. Que no me la quite.- se pregunto Bakku sorprendido por el acontecimiento.

\- creo tener una teoría.- dijo Sana, trayendo los platos con la comida.- creo que siendo shinigami, tu espada esta hecha para no separarse de su dueño, como un mecanismo de protección.- los chicos se vieron sorprendidos por la explicación de Sana, bueno, Kario no tanto.

\- creo que tienes razón, pero cuando llego ese shinigami apestoso a alcohol, por que no regreso a el.- Bakku, a pesar de entender una cosa, dudaba otra aun mayor.

\- las espadas son como la de Excalibur. Son dignas de usarse para una sola persona, y si esta renuncia a ella, espera a alguien mas que sea digno de usarla, pero en tu caso, el te cedió la responsabilidad de la espada.- contestó Kario, para no quedarse callado y justificar las dudas de Bakku.

\- creo que...es muy razonable.- de ahí Bakku comenzó a comer.

\- a los de este barrio no les gusta ver a alguien armado. Que harás para salir.- cuestionó Kario, Bakku dejo de comer para preocuparse aun mas.

\- no lo se. Además mañana nos toca entrenar y en una semana es la tercera ronda grupal en el torneo. Maldición y ahora que haré.

\- debe haber una forma de revertirlo,¿no?.- preguntó Kario.

\- de hecho si, y es matando al hollow que me causo estas heridas.

\- y por que no lo hiciste en ese momento en que fuiste a pelear.

\- escapo, pues también lo podían ver. Yo lo ataque dejándole una herida también. Además me dijo que arreglariamos este asunto en tres días.

\- ¿tres días? Ese día es el festival de halloween. Y que harás ahora. No solo el entrenamiento de mañana, también te perderás el festival.- Kario le explicaba con un tono de suspenso que Bakku ya se veía en esos días.- y si te apareces, todos te verán y sabrán que eres un shinigami de verdad.

\- joder. Y ahora que hago.- Bakku asustado puso una cara como el grito de Edward Munch. Ya la mesa se volvió un caos moral en contra del joven shinigami.

\- y si vas disfrazado.- sugirió Sana, quien era la única en conservar la cordura, a diferencia de sus amigos.

\- EH. Creo que tienes razón. Pero de que.- Bakku por la presión no se dio cuenta de que era un shinigami.

\- es obvio no. Eres un shinigami y por tanto iras de shinigami.- Sana le contesto de mala gana, tanto que Bakku de dio algo de temor y preocupación

\- perdón, no me cuenta, pero así sera. Pero eso significa que...

\- estas en lo correcto amigo. Por ir disfrazado entraras por automático al concurso.- completo Kario al argumento de Bakku. Este a su vez no podía con tanto, pero sabia que podía contener cualquier situación. Así que se levanto de su asiento, fue a donde estaba Sana y le pidió arrodillado.

\- Sana, serias tan amable de hacer mi vestimenta. Se que tu eres buena con esas cosas de costura y eso. Por favor.

\- Bakku...- Sana no creía que su amigo el optimista le hacia una petición de rodillas, a la vez que Kario dejo escapar una pequeña risa burlona.

\- je, el poderoso shinigami, Bakku de Kazekawa, humillándose ante una chica, eso si no lo esperaba.- en cuanto oyó esas palabras, Bakku se levanto y lo señalo con una mirada que no necesita explicación.

\- mencionas esto a alguien y ya no veras la luz nunca.

\- bueno, bueno, que tal a Juuki.- Kario sabia como provocar a su amigo y este salto sobre la mesa para atrapar a Kario, pero este fue mas veloz y lo esquivó y salio corriendo hacia las escaleras, seguido, Bakku lo fue a perseguir. Sana solo oía los gritos de Bakku en el segundo piso.

\- (suspiro) nunca cambian. Pero es mejor así tener esos amigos.- dijo mientras recogía los platos y los llevaba al lavavajillas.

El día antes del festival escolar, Sana ya había terminado la vestimenta del shinigami, la cual quedo mas que bien, de ahí Bakku fue a ver que tal quedo.

\- es igual a la que tenia ese día. Gracias Sana.- de ahí Bakku fue a abrazar a Sana, esta se sonrojó, pero oyó un bajo gesto de dolor.

\- emm Bakku. Estas bien.

\- creo que ...auch...olvide tu espina.- Bakku se alejo de ella, para de ahí agradecerle tal como en Japón lo hacen. Acto seguido se probo la vestimenta.

\- aunque antes dije que me molesta traer ropa, si se ve genia, además es por necesidad.- Bakku veía por el espejo su apariencia. Después de eso Kario llega.

\- vaya, si que volviste a ser el viejo shinigami, Bakku.

\- creo que si. Mañana ajustare cuentas con ese patético hollow para terminar con esto de una vez.- dijo mientras sacaba su katana y señalaba hacia su reflejo.

Al día siguiente en el colegio...

\- a quien se le ocurrió esto.- pregunto Kario algo desconcertado

\- yo que se.- contesto Bakku estupefacto.

\- vaya pensé que ustedes no entrarían a mi concurso.- dijo una voz femenina que se acercaba a los chicos. De quien se trataba era de su compañera de clase Kalos, una Milotic, que según unos rumores, andaba mal de la cabeza.(y vivir fuera del agua./deja de meterte Stewart)

\- Kalos.- exclamo Sana al ver a su compañera.- así que tu fuiste la que organizo esto.

\- si, y jamas espere que los chicos de Kazekawa vinieran a participar. Aunque creo que ustedes no son los únicos.- menciono la Milotic, señalando hacia el lugar del concurso, pues habían cerca de 30 estudiantes haciendo cosplay de diversos personajes. Aunque Bakku y Kario no creían que ella haya organizado tal evento.

\- muy bien diría Kalos, pero.¿que tanto sabes de anime y manga?.- cuestiono Kario poniendo a prueba la supuesta sabiduría de la chica.

\- bueno, Luffy aprendió loa tres tipos de haki(vamos X, solo eso./callate Stewart, además, no veo mucho one piece), Kira es el nombre de Light, Naruto se hizo el séptimo hokage y tiene dos hijos con Hinata, Ichigo es también un Quincy y Ash por fin...

\- bueno, ya. Sabes mucho Kalos, perdona a Kario vale. Te creemos.- dijo Bakku exaltado por los datos que dijo la chica. En cambio Kario no estaba tan convencido.

Ya los chicos pasearon por las instalaciones de la preparatoria, viendo los distintos puestos relacionados con el tema de halloween, cuando Bakku oyó la alerta hollow.

\- ya apareció...- advirtió Sana

\- si. Ya vuelvo.- dijo Bakku, después salio corriendo hacia un rumbo no muy concurrido par subir hasta el techo de la escuela, y ahí estaba, el mismo hollow de aquel día.

\- veo que llegaste shinigami.- exclamo el hollow.

\- si. Al parecer sigues igual de horrendo.- dijo Bakku con intención de provocar a su rival.

\- hmm. Y eso a que viene. Además, vienés vestido.

\- lo uso solo para aparentar mi identidad, sabes, es un disfraz.

\- bien. Ya es hora.

Tras estas palabras, el hollow corrió para atacar a Bakku con sus resurgidas garras, Bakku se preparó con su katana y fue deteniendo sus golpes uno a uno, hasta que al hollow se le desgastaron sus garras.

\- maldicion, de nuevo. Creo que seré un hollow normal y atacare...- el hollow miro hacia abajo, donde estaban todos en el festival, y apunto para disparar un zero.- a esas personas.

Bakku se precapto rápido de las intenciones del hollow y justo a tiempo logro desviarlo hacia el cielo con un golpe.

\- oye idiota, la pelea es conmigo.- exclamo Bakku muy enojado.

\- bien, si así lo quieres.- el hollow arremetió a pulso de zeros a Bakku, quien los deshacía con su zanpakutō, pero esto lo hacia retroceder hasta los barandales. Ahí tenia riesgo de caer, pero se le olvido que los shinigami podían caminar en el aire.

\- EH. Como se me olvido esto. Bien cosa miserable, atrapame si puedes.- Bakku comenzó una carrera lejos de la escuela, seguido por el hollow, quien venía cargando un zero para acabar con el shinigami, ya habiendo recorrido una distancia segura, Bakku se detuvo al instante que dio la vuelta y de un tajo con su katana, logro acabar con el hollow, justo antes de que este disparará. Después el regreso al techo del colegio, pudiendo por fin regresar a la normalidad y bajo para encontrarse con sus amigos.

Sana y Kario estaban donde realizaban el concurso de cosplay, esperando que su amigo llegara, mientras cada concursante pasaba frente a una mesa de jueces, quienes eran la misma Kalos, un Vigoroth con cara de freak y Juuki. Sus amigos lograron verlo y cuando fue el turno de Kario...

\- un Akatsuki.- dijo Kalos.- buen porte, la capa perfectamente puesta y la mirada fría de Itachi Uchiha. Por mi bien.

El Vigoroth solo levanto el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación y Juuki al ver a su amigo y colega de entrenamiento...

\- Kario eres tu.- preguntó Juuki

\- pensaba que entrarias a concursar.- susurro Kario.

\- si, pero la loca me convenció de ser juez. Ya que me queda.- luego Juuki dio su critica sobre el cosplay.- pasas.- dijo como aprobación.

\- oye - dijo la Milotic dirigiéndose a Kario.- y tu amigo.

\- creo que se sentía mal y creo no concursara.- contestó Kario como pretexto para Bakku. En ese momento llega Bakku algo agotado aun con el kimono negro.

\- Bakku, lo lograste.- susurro Sana al ver a su amigo llegar.

\- si, y que tal el concurso.- pregunto Bakku.

\- te descalificaron por que tardaste.- dijo Sana un tanto decepcionada.

\- no te preocupes. Además, me gusto esta vestimenta de shinigami.- dijo Bakku con tal de animar a su amiga.- y que paso con Kario.

\- mira lo por ti mismo.- dijo Sana señalando hacia donde se realizaba el concurso. Solo quedaban 4 finalistas, entre ellos Kario. Se les pidió interpretar una escena con su respectivo personaje, cosa que hicieron, pero muy mal, pero Kario, por su actitud, le quedó de maravilla y loa jueces le asignaron el primer lugar. Le entregaron un reconocimiento y el premio que era de $100 y una membresia a la tienda otaku de Mayotsuki. Al entregar Kalos el premio, le dijo.

\- muchas felicidades, pero en realidad ganaste por defalut, pues habían dos concursantes que se merecían el premio.

\- en serio. Y quienes.- preguntó Kario.

\- tu amigo, el era un shinigami de bleach y se veía bien, incluso tenia una katana de verdad y otro chico que no supe quien era, parecía un hollow auntetico.

\- ¿hollow?.- pregunto Kario aun mas sorprendido.

\- si. Creó que el hollow era mejor cosplay, pero jamas se apareció. Quien seria, pero lo que importa es que ganaste, no.

Kario no lo creía y no dijo nada hasta llegar a casa...

\- Bakku, debes tener mas cuidado con tus misiones. Casi descubren la verdad.- dijo Kario con seriedad

\- por que.- preguntó Bakku.

\- vieron al hollow rondando el colegio, creyéndole un cosplayer.

\- imposible.- cuestiono Bakku.

\- pero fue verdad. Lo bueno fue que no realizo nada malo, pero y si lo hace...

Bakku quedo atónito ante las palabras de Kario y de ahí solo subió a su cuarto y se acostó a reflexionar sobre su responsabilidad.

\- maldicion. Debo ser mas cuidadoso. Que tal si les hizo daño a los demás o a mis amigos. Jamas me lo perdonaré.- se reclamo a si mismo en su conciencia.

Hasta aquí llega el episodio. Se que tengo una que otra falla de argumentación, pero iré mejorando, también hay muchas dudas con respecto a la historia que se irán aclarando con el paso de los capítulos. Mr X se despide y hasta el próximo episodio.


	7. Ver mas alla de lo permitido

Hola de nuevo. Vengo de regreso con otro capitulo de Typhlosion shinigami, espero que les guste. Ya conocen los disclaimers, la historia es de mi propia creación y un crossover(ya no tanto, pues no intervienen los del gotei 13(próximamente lo harán y tendrán mas relevancia en la historia))

CAPÍTULO 7: VER MAS ALLA DE LO PERMITIDO

Nos hallamos en principios de diciembre en la metrópolis y los chicos de Kazekawa fueron a hacer las compras relativas a las próximas festividades. Al ser una ciudad boreal, podía sentirse un frío que anunciaba el invierno adelantado.

\- vaya si que hace frío.- dijo Sana que, aun con su bufanda, se abrazaba para no tener frío, mientras los otros chicos ni se inmutaban del clima.- no se como toleran el clima chicos.

\- bueno.- Kario fue el primero en contestar.- entrenamos y el ejercicio es calor para los músculos, no es así Bakku.- el mencionado asintió mientras veía alrededor mientras caminaba, como su buscara algo, mas bien, buscaba obsequios para la navidad que seria en unas semanas. Mientras sus amigos discutían, como siempre.

\- si, como se sienten muy poderosos desde que ayer fue su pelea por los cuartos de final y ganaron, ahora dicen que son insensibles al frío.- reclamo la Gardevoir a su amigo. Este solo lanzo una mirada fría que heló mas a su agresora verbal.

\- no me importa lo que digas, además, es cierto que el ejercicio es bueno para el frío.

\- pero aun así, de que sirve que estén en un torneo en que nadie los apoya.

\- lamento decirte algo tarde, pero tenemos un club de fans, y tu amiga lo preside.- contestó Kario, resaltando la parte de "amiga".- y las encuestas de la preparatoria Mayotsuki dicen que tenemos unas pocas decenas de fans, y somos los favoritos para ganar.

\- si , pero no justifica tu ofensa por culpa del clima.- Sana aun seguía reclamandole a Kario algo que ni tenia sentido, pero Bakku ni se preocupaba por ello. Ya teniéndolo harto de sus discusiones sin lógica, el Lucario le iba a revelar algo comprometedor a Sana

\- bueno, bueno. Si quieres algo de calor, ve con tu Romeo, el shini...- no término de acabar la frase, pues Sana se percapto de lo que diría su amigo y le cerro la boca.

Bakku apenas presto atención a la reacción de sus amigos, pues vio otro grupo de sus compañeros dirigiéndose hacia el.

\- pero si es Bakku.- exclamo el Sceptile, quien venia con varias bolsas en las manos. Junto con el venían Miro y Kalos.(quitando el "y", dice ミロカロス(milokalos), el nombre japonés de Milotic/eso que tiene que ver Stewart). Ambas venían charlando, Bakku debió suponer el por que Juuki estaba con ellas.

\- Juuki, chicas, hola.- Bakku saludo a sus amigos cuando se encontraron, pero faltaban dos, quienes se quedaron mas atrás.

\- Bakku.- pregunto la Loppuny- que hacen Sana y Kario.

\- mm.- a Bakku le molestaba decir que sus amigos peleaban todo el tiempo, pero lo dijo como el buen chico que es.- discutiendo por nada como siempre.

\- pero pensaba que eran muy unidos.- volvió a exclamar Miro, mientras veía que Sana sometía a Kario con una llave de lucha, tapándole la boca para que no dijera nada, mientras este hacia su esfuerzo por levantarse.

\- si, pero ellos solo pelean para perder tiempo. Así yo no veo tele y me entretengo viéndolos.- dijo Bakku de forma picara. Los demás soltaron una pequeña risa por su comentario.

\- y bien Bakkun.- por el tono de la Milotic, nada bueno se espera, tanto Juuki y Miro ponían una cara de sorpresa y miedo cuando veían a Kalos enroscándose en Bakku, como una anaconda a su presa, este se puso algo nervioso por la acción de su compañera, pero no le era tan raro por sus desfases mentales.- a que vinieron al centro comercial los tres, esperó que no planeen una fiesta decembrina sin nosotros verdad.- al decir estas ultimas palabras, la Milotic empezó a apretar con su cuerpo a Bakku, este sentía tanta presión que ya se le acababa el oxigeno.

\- bueno...no teníamos nada...planeado pero...si quieren...podemos hacer una pequeña fiesta en mi casa...- al oír esto, Kalos soltó a Bakku, este cayo al suelo y se puso a recuperar el aire perdido. Sus amigos y apenas prestaron atención a sus otros compañeros con Bakku y se dirigieron hacia ellos.

\- que bien, hay que ponernos de acuerdo, no Miro.- por la mirada de Kalos, la Loppuny no tuvo de otra que contestar de forma afirmativa.

\- si, tienes razón, verdad Juuki.- se le notaba el nerviosismo de Miro, después esta codeo a Juuki para que le siguiera la corriente.

\- EH, ah si, también estoy de acuerdo con eso.- el Sceptile no se movía mucho por la inmensa cantidad de bolsas de compras que traía consigo.

\- hola chicos.- Sana saludo cuando llego donde estaban los demás. Kario después llego y saludo con su mano sin decir nada.

\- hola Sana, hola Kario. Que sorpresa encontrarlos en el centro comercial.- dijo Miro, así zafándose del dominio de Kalos.

\- bueno,pues compramos cosas para la semana y cosas para decorar la casa, verdad Kario.- cuando menciono al Lucario, lanzo una mirada asesina con sus ojos fucsia a Kario, este ya sabia que esa mirada no era bueno.

\- EH...bueno, si. Y que los trae aquí, chicos.- pregunto Kario, nervioso al principio, pero calmándose al final.

\- igual que ustedes, compras para las festividades de ahora, ya sabes, navidad, noche de paz, noche de amor, bla bla bla.- Miro imaginaba su navidad perfecta, con sus amigos, especialmente con Kario, pues desde el primer día que lo vio, se había enam... De repente fue sacada de su fantasía por su ruborizada cara que la delataba, Kario ahora se dirigió a Juuki.

\- y que hay contigo. Veo que no viniste por tu cuenta.- menciono Kario al ver a su colega de peleas con una inmensidad de bolsas.

\- en realidad vine con Miro.- contesto el Sceptile.- pero "ella".- haciendo referencia al Kalos de manera silenciosa.- se unió con nosotros y por eso cargo con esto.

\- debía suponerlo.- Kario sabia de lo que era capaz la Milotic para tener al mundo a sus pies(Obviamente de manera figurada). Solo su belleza era para despistar su desfasada y maliciosa naturaleza.

Después de una conversación entre los 6(tratando de evadir mas a la loca de Kalos) quedaron de acuerdo para hacer una pequeña fiesta en la casa de los chicos de Kazekawa. Aunque no muy de acuerdo en que Kalos fuera, aceptaron gustosos los 6.

Ya regresando del centro comercial...

\- creo que con esto de la fiesta de navidad conozcamos mas a los chicos no crees Bakku.- pregunto Sana mientras caminaban con unas cuantas bolsas cada uno de regreso a casa.

\- si, pero con solo 6, les diré a Pi y a Ross que son los menos sociales para animarlos un poco no crees.- Bakku se preocupaba mas por todos en su clase y no quería dejar exceptuados en la fiesta.

\- si, tienes razón, no me daba cuenta de ellos. Parecen como fantasmas.- comento Sana haciendo memoria para acordarse de los chicos que Bakku menciono. De ahí Kario pensó y le pregunto a Bakku algo

\- Bakku, ya esto no va con el tanto tiempo que llevas de shinigami, pero. Si Sana, yo, y con nosotros digo por personas extrasensoriales, el profesor Latios y los maestros legendarios vemos a seres etéreos, como tu pudiste ver a un shinigami. Los tres se detuvieron un rato. Sana y Kario miraron a Bakku, en búsqueda de la respuesta. Bakku pensó y pensó y al fin encontró la respuesta.

\- sabian que una vez estuve a punto de morir.- la respuesta de Bakku dejo helados tanto a Sana como a Kario. Bakku continuó caminando.- no es conveniente hablar de esto ahora. Vayamos a casa.

Ya de regreso en casa...

\- bien, creo que no saben, menos tu Sana, ya que Kario fue testigo, pero el perdió la memoria ese día.- Bakku comenzó a relatar su historia.

\- no recuerdo haber perdido la memoria, y menos que estuviera ese día contigo.- dijo Kario algo confundido.

\- como sea, en el día en que viajamos de excursión al lago sabiduría.- entonces Kario recordó algo.

\- que eso no fue en primero de secundaria.

\- si, de hecho Sana iba sola y no pudimos encontrarla, así que...

Flashback de Bakku...

Bakku y Kario se hallaban con el grupo, buscando a su amiga, pero ella se había ido con la profesora, pues se sentía sola, así que los chicos decidieron no incomodarla. Ya cuando se hallaban en el punto de reunión, la profesora dio orden de ir a explorar donde quisieran, pero que regresaran en una hora en ese mismo punto. Los chicos fueron a un pequeño camino que se internaba dentro del lago y se sentaron ahí.

\- oye Bakku.- dijo Kario.

\- que sucede.

\- crees que podamos hallar nuevas aventuras y retos en el futuro.- dijo mientras miraba el agua y tomo una piedra para arrojarla.

\- no lo se, pero sera algo imprevisto e inevitable, así que hay que estar listos.- contesto mientras imitaba la acción de la piedra. Mientras veían quien aventaba la piedra mas lejos, a varios metros de ahí se encontraba Sana, sentada en la orilla del lago jugando con una vara moviéndola en el agua, algo triste por que se sentía sola y sus compañeras la rechazaban, pero veía algo en el agua, era algo que no veía bien, pero se acercó un poco, veía que era una pequeña luz debajo del agua, Sana, de alguna extraña manera, se sintió atraída por ella y la siguió, internándose mas y mas en el lago, hasta hundirse en el, mientras a lo lejos Bakku y Kario aun aventaban piedras, pero Kario veía la luz también, pero vio aterrorizado que Sana estaba bajo el agua.

\- Bakku, mira.- señalo hacia donde se hallaba Sana y se alarmaron de esto. Bakku no entendía la razón de que Sana hiciera esto.

\- por que quiere terminar su vida así.- exclamo Bakku con miedo.

\- no es ella. Sabes, hay pocas personas que pueden ver cosas que los demás no pueden, mas bien no deberían ver. Lo que la atrae es un espíritu de alguien que murió en el lago.

\- y tu lo ves.- preguntó Bakku indignado.

\- si, ahora vuelvo.- Kario tomo vuelo y salto al agua para salvar a Sana, pero el aterrizo en un lugar poco profundo, dándose un golpe en la cabeza, dejando inconsciente.

Bakku lo tuvo que sacar de ahí, y veía que Sana aun no se percataba de que estaba bajo el agua y Bakku fue en su ayuda. Comenzó a nadar hasta donde estaba ella, pero se hallaba muy profundo, así que tomo aire y se sumergió hasta llegar a Sana, quien logro reaccionar, pero se estaba ahogando, Bakku la tomo de la mano y comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie, hasta que llego a la superficie, llamo la atención de los demás. Todos fueron a donde se hallaban y un asistente de la profesora fue para socorrerlos, pero Bakku, al no tolerar el agua, dejo de nadar y se hundió en las profundidades del lago.

Al despertar, vio que estaba en la camilla de un hospital, se hallaban su madre y su hermano.

\- gracias a Arceus que despertaste hijo, me tenias bastante preocupada.- dijo la madre de Bakku en llanto mientras abrazaba a su hijo. Llegó el doctor y le checo los estados de salud, que ya eran estables. Bakku pregunto con algo de incertidumbre.

\- oiga doctor, que paso con mis amigos.

\- el Riolu y la Kirlia. Están bien, solo perdieron el conocimiento, pero el Riolu tenia un golpe en la cabeza y ahora tiene algunas lagunas mentales, que se borraran con el tiempo.

\- que bueno, pero que paso conmigo.

\- hijo, estuviste en coma por una semana. Si que eres afortunado, pues nadie tenía fe en que despertarias.

Fin del flashback...

\- ...y de hecho, desde ese día veo cosas que parecen invisibles.- tras el relato de Bakku, tanto Sana como Kario quedaron atónitos, pues ellos no recordaban mucho de ese día, menos Kario.

\- si, creo que me golpee, ni siquiera me acuerdo de ese día.

\- pero no recuerdo nada después de ver a esa luz, hasta que desperté en un hospital. De hecho nadie me dijo nada al respecto, pero supe cuando estabas en coma.- Sana dijo con algo de tristeza, pues sabia quien la había salvado y casi moría - mi papá me traía al hospital después de la escuela para ver si te recuperabas. Pero jamas pensé que tu fuiste quien me salvo. Gracias.- Sana fue donde Bakku y lo abrazo, ella estaba llorando, Bakku se sentía algo triste también por ella, pero mas aun, la espina que lo atravesaba, pero no le dijo nada para hacerla sentir mal.

\- hmm. Creo que los dejare solos.- dijo Kario de forma sarcástica. Al oír esto, Sana se separo de Bakku sonrojada de vergüenza, para disponerse a atacar a Kario, este corrió y subió al segundo piso. Mientras Bakku se quedo pensando en como vino a caer en ese trabajo del shinigami, cuando la labor lo cito de nuevo.

\- bien, el deber llama.- dijo mientras se transformaba, para salir al lugar del desorden.

Al llegar, el shinigami percató que las víctimas eran personas en un parque, que huían de "algo invisible" que los aterrorizaba. Bakku a lo lejos veía como esa cosa deforme asustaba a la gente, pero no veía desorden, hasta que se acerco.

\- oye, porqueria. Que diablos haces.- Bakku no pudo terminar su frase, pues veía en una de las manos de esa cosa repulsiva a alguien conocido. Bakku quedo algo aterrorizado.

\- no puede ser, Miro. Debo actuar rápido.- Bakku se abalanzo con su zanpakutō hacia el hollow, quien tenia asfixiando a la Loppuny con una de sus manos, esta pataleaba y trataba de liberarse de su captor sin resultado. Este hollow resultaba ser muy veloz, pues esquivaba fácilmente los ataques del shinigami sin dificultad. Bakku, frustrado y algo exhausto se preparo para atacar de nuevo al hollow, pero Miro, en su agonía, podía ver como la silueta del que la tenia atrapada, hasta ver una imagen definida. El hollow a su vez veia el ataque de Bakku y le arrojo a Miro, haciéndolos caer al suelo. Bakku pudo resistir y salvar a su compañera. Verifico que seguía viva y, gracias a Arceus, aun seguía con vida, pero ella apenas alcanzo a decir.

\- B...Bakk...u er...es .- después de esto se desmayo. Bakku supo que ella lo podía ver, por que alcanzo el limite de la vida y la muerte. Molesto se levantó y se dispuso a atacar el hollow, que venia a atacar, mientras cargaba un zero. Bakku reacciono rápido y cargo a su compañera y salto para esquivar el ataque, dejando su arma en el proceso. Ahora sin su katana y con Miro en sus brazos, daba por perdida la batalla, pero recordó en ella los entrenamientos de artes marciales, así que se dispuso a atacar al holloe con golpes físicos, cosa que si eran efectivos, y lograban hacer daño a este.

\- como demonios puedes golpear. Creí que los shinigami eran inútiles sin sus espadas.- dijo el hollow con algunos moretones.(obviamente no eran visibles, pero se denotaban las protuberancias)

\- pues como ves que si.- contesto Bakku de forma retadora, ya teniendo cerca su katana, la levanto con sus pies y con una patada la proyecto contra el hollow, matando al instante. Bakku sintió un alivio al ganar la batalla, pero le preocupaba Miro, así que salio corriendo al hospital que quedaba muy lejos, regresando a la normalidad y dejándola a uno de los doctores para que la atendiera. Bakku tuvo que esperar para que le dieran noticias de su amiga. Cuando el doctor llego...

\- como esta Miro.- preguntó Bakku desesperado.

\- esta bien, solo sufrió un colapso por asfixia. Pero esta bien.- dijo el doctor.

\- que bien. Y puedo verla.

\- si, es por allá. Tercera puerta a la izquierda.- le señalo el doctor donde estaba Miro. Entro y se sentó junto a ella y espero a que despertara.

\- Bakku.- preguntó la Loppuny apenas despertó y ver a su compañero de clases con ella.

\- que bueno que estas bien. Que fue lo que paso.- pregunto para recabar datos.

\- bueno, pues iba de paseo por el parque e iba a llamar a Kario para que viniera, pero de repente sentí que algo me tomó por el cuello y comenzó a ahorcarme. Hasta que vida que mi se desvanecía, pude ver esa cosa horrenda y me arrojó contra ti. Pero me salvaste cierto.- Bakku jamas pensó que ella ya podía verlo como shinigami.

\- si, y ahora que hago para que no digas...

\- no diré nada. No te preocupes. Se que eres un dios de la muerte, por la forma en que portas una katana y no te veía hasta que casi moría. Si eso es a lo que temes, no diré nada a nadie, vale.

\- emmm. Esta bien.- Bakku se levanto y salio de la habitación. Después se dispuso a regresar a su casa.

Bakku se encontraba en el PC mientras reflexionaba sobre Miro. Que haría si revelaba su identidad, no solo ella estaría en peligro en esta ocasión, sino también sus demás amigos.

Bueno, hasta aquí llega el episodio. Dejen sus review y sigan apoyando mis fic para que hayan mas trabajos así. Hasta el próximo episodio. Hasta la próxima.


	8. La responsabilidad a prueba

Regreso de nuevo a fanfic con el siguiente episodio de esta serie, así que comencemos. Ya saben a quien pertenecen los personajes las referencias hollow y shinigami.

CAPITULO 8 LA RESPONSABILIDAD A PRUEBA.

Bakku se encontraba en su cuarto, envolviendo regalos para la navidad, que seria en un día, y sus compañeros de clase asistirían, pero le preocupaba Miro, pues ella sabe que el es shinigami y los hollows no dudaran en atacar a seres cercanos a el, pero Bakku se hallaba algo tranquilo, pues no hubo actividad de ellos en dos semanas. Ahora su preocupación era que nadie descubriera que regalos eran para cada quien, por lo que los escondió debajo de su cama. Ya habiendo escondido el último, apareció una puerta en la mitad de su habitación y esta se abrió. Bakku pudo reconocer el que salia de ahí.

\- tu eres Bakku, el Pokémon shinigami.- dijo el sujeto con una seriedad bastante perturbadora.

\- si, Byakuya Kuchiki.- contesto Bakku de la misma forma, cosa que, obviamente, no le causó gracia al capitán.

\- te llama el capitán Yamamoto.- le dijo el shinigami al Typhlosion. Este se transformo y fue con el.

\- esta bien.- entraron dentro de la puerta y esta se cerro, desapareciendo tal como apareció.

Soul Society...

\- cuanto tiempo sin verte chico.- dijo el honorable anciano.

\- igualmente Yama-jii.- Bakku saludo al comandante. Se encontraba en una reunión con algunos de los capitanes del Gotei 13.

\- toma asiento.- le dijo Yamamoto.- Bakku se sentó casi hasta al final de la sala, una mesa larga, donde en un extremo se encontraba el comandante. Comenzó a hablar el capitán de la 6ta división.

\- bien, ya traje al shinigami, comencemos con la reunión, capitán.

\- bien, Bakku.- comenzó a hablar Yama-jii.- desde hace unos meses te has convertido en un shinigami, protegiendo con tu poder al mundo donde perteneces, por lo cual se merece total respeto por tus actos de valentía.

\- se ve que aprovechas mejor la zanpakutō que Enrique, no.- dijo un chico de pelo blanco, el cual Bakku reconoció.

\- creo que si, capitán Hitsugaya. Pero tengo una pregunta. Fuiste el capitán de ese shinigami, verdad.

\- si, ese Enrique era un problema total, podría tolerar a Matsumoto cuando toma, pero a mas ya no, y lo saque de mi escuadrón.

\- je, tanto poder lo aventó hasta mi mundo.

\- de eso es de lo que queríamos hablar, Typhlosion shinigami.- dijo otro de los capitanes, parecía de una piel bicolor y parecía un demente.

\- que sucede, capitán Kurotsuchi.- pregunto Bakku.

\- sabemos que desde hace un tiempo, hay grietas espacio temporales causadas desde la batalla con Aizen. Estas grietas fueron estudiadas y demostraron que no solo nosotros podemos acceder a través de ellas, también los hollows, pero, desde Hueco Mundo no tienen idea de eso, hasta que el niño saco al ebrio de su escuadrón.- dijo Mayuri con sarcasmo dirigiéndose a Toushiro

\- oye.- contestó este indignado- yo no tengo la culpa de que ese bueno para nada me sacara de quicio.

\- bueno bueno, continua capitán Kurotsuchi.- Yama-jii puso orden.

\- bien, creo que el shinigami ebro también tuvo la culpa por darte la zanpakutō, pues esta cargada, obviamente, de energía espiritual, y los hollows son capaces de percibir esta energía, por lo cual fue que Yama-jii te trajo antes para que detuvieras a cualquier hollow que pasara a tu universo.

\- pues creó que estuvo bien, no.- cuestiono Bakku.

\- podría decirse.- contesto Kurotsuchi.- pero eso empeoro las cosas, tras tu encuentro de hace dos semanas, alguien sabe de tu identidad y estará al acecho de los hollows.

\- espera, como saben eso. Me están espiando.- pregunto Bakku molesto.

\- em. No seria tanto como espiar, pero queríamos evaluar tu trabajo como shinigami.- dijo Mayuri.

\- el punto es que, debes ser mas cuidadoso con tu trabajo y que nadie mas sepa de tu identidad, ya con tus amigos ya es suficiente, pero entre mas relación encuentren los hollows entre tu y tus amigos, te será mas riesgoso y ellos también serán dañados por ello.- dijo Yamamoto, haciendo que Bakku se preocupe.

\- jee, esto si que es fastidioso, entonces tendré que ser mas cuidadoso con mi trabajo.- dijo Bakku.

\- al menos hasta que se cierren las grietas entre tu mundo y hueco mundo.- dijo el capitán Kurotsuchi.

\- a que te refieres, Mayuri.- pregunto el capitán Hitsugaya.

\- trabajo en un sistema de barrera que sellara a hueco mundo del mundo de Bakku, me llevará unas semanas, pero lo tendré listo.

\- eso seria genial, pero no también cortaría vínculos con la soul society.- pregunto Bakku preocupado.

\- no, de hecho es una barrera que retiene la energía espiritual corrupta, es decir, a los hollows. Podremos seguir contactando contigo, así que no te preocupes.

\- lo que le iba a decir, capitán.- dijo Byakuya.

\- cierto.- contestó Yama-jii.- Bakku, supongo que aun no liberas tu shikai, verdad.

\- creo que aun no.- contestó Bakku.

\- bueno, por eso también te trajimos aquí, el capitán Byakuya y la capitana Unohana se encargarán de tu entrenamiento.

\- pero mañana sera...

\- hoy mismo comenzamos el entrenamiento. También queremos hacer una reunión por eso de la fiesta que llaman navidad.

\- bueno, esta bien.- contesto Bakku entusiasmado.

Se encontraban en una zona lejana de la soul society, el capitán Kuchiki y Bakku. La capitana Unohana también se encontraba, pero se hallaba lejos, pues ella lo curaría en caso de heridas.

\- bien, Bakku, tienes que empezar a conocer a tu zanpakutō.- dijo Byakuya

\- con...nocerla.- pregunto Bakku.

\- saber su nombre. Debes conocer el nombre de tu zanpakutō. Tal vez te cueste mas, pues no era tuya originalmente.

\- creo que tiene razón capitán. Y después.

\- observa y aprende.- en eso Byakuya desenvaina su katana y la libera.- dispersate, senbozakura.- En eso la hoja de su katana se desintegro, liberando cientos de pétalos de flor de cerezo.

\- impresionante capitán.- Bakku elogiaba al capitán Kuchiki.

\- ahora quiero probar tus habilidades.- en eso los pétalos comenzaban a girar en torno Bakku, el ya sabia lo que se avecinaba.

\- esta bien.- Bakku también desenvainó su katana y se preparo para retener a los ataques de senbozakura, se veía como el retenía y esquivaba los ataques con un gran velocidad, pero estos iban incrementando en dificultad, presionando mucho a Bakku.

\- ahora intenta con algo más difícil.- Byakuya ordeno a que los ataques fueran más agresivos, atacando a Bakku, llegando a herirlo, cosa que a Bakku le molestaba tanto, haciendo que el también se vuelva mas agresivo y brusco con sus ataques.

\- capitán Kuchiki.- dijo la capitana Unohana.-, creo que debe parar, el chico esta siendo presionado bastante, un no dominio sus poderes de...- fue interrumpida por que de donde estaba Bakku se hallaba aun mas molesto, tanto que su espalda(aclaración, nunca se muestra a Bakku con la llama encendida, solo cuando entra en un estado de ira.) comenzó a encenderse y brotar fuego de forma descontroloada.

\- ¡FIRE BLAST!.- se oyó gritar esto de Bakku, cuando soltó un tajo, arrojando un tajo de fuego que deshizo la mayoría de las hojas de senbozakura y alcanzando a hacer daño al brazo del capitán Kuchiki. Tanto este como Unohana quedaron sorprendidos por la acción de Bakku, cuando este logro deshacer las hojas, cayo inconsciente.

\- ...donde estoy.- pregunto Bakku cuando se encontraba acostado y con unas vendas en el.

\- estas en mi casa.- dijo la capitana Unohana, quien le traía un te, Bakku volteo y vio al capitán Kuchiki afuera, con vendajes en su brazo izquierdo.- veo que ya estas recuperandote.

\- pues no tanto, y esta bien el.- pregunto Bakku algo preocupado.

\- si, solo tiene quemaduras en parte de su brazo.- le contestó la capitana mientras le dejaba el te junto a el. Bakku aun sentía culpa por lo que paso.

\- lo siento mucho por lo que le hice, capitán Byakuya.

\- hmm, no te preocupes, es solo un raspón.- contestó Byakuya mostrando su brazo.

\- pero si lo quemé. No le molesta eso.

\- algo, pero tu habilidad de atacar cuando te hallabas en peligro fue espectacular, además, nadie, además del capitán Yamamoto tiene una zanpakutō del tipo fuego, pero ya me lo esperaba, pues eres del tipo fuego, no.

\- de hecho si, pero fue algo malo.- dijo Bakku con resignación mientras se tomaba el te.

\- solo debes dominar el poder que tienes, controlarlo te servirá de mucho en el futuro.

\- tiene razón capitán Kuchiki, Bakku, no debes sentirte mal por eso. Al menos sabes que posees un gran poder.- Bakku se quedo pensando y reflexiono.

\- tiene razón, gracias por todo capitana Unohana. Y lo siento por su brazo, capitán Kuchiki.- dijo Bakku mientras se incorporaba.

\- vas a regresar.- preguntó Byakuya.

\- si.- contesto Bakku.

\- bien, puedes regresar si lo deseas, toma esto.- Byakuya le dio un amuleto, que Bakku se puso en la muñeca.- puedes abrir una puerta a la soul society si quieres venir, se te permite el acceso.

\- y como funciona.- pregunto mientas lo miraba detalladamente.

\- solo abre la puerta.- le dijo Byakuya. Bakku no entendió, pero hizo como si abriera una puerta y se apareció de la nada una puerta que se abría. Bakku se despidió de los capitanes y regreso a su hogar.

\- debo regresar a mi escuadrón, gracias por las vendas, capitana.- dijo Byakuya mientras se retiraba del lugar.

\- le dirás los resultados al capitán Yamamoto.- pregunto la capitana Unohana.

\- no lo creó conveniente ahora. El necesita dominar ese poder primero, o al menos retener a los hollow hasta que el capitán Kurotsuchi cree la barrera.

Mundo Pokémon...

Bakku regreso y vio que transcurrieron 6 horas, ya casi era hora de que llegaran loa invitados.

\- madición y es muy tarde, tengo que alistarme.- Bakku se transformo y se puso a buscar algo de ropa elegante para...- espera un minuto, nosotros no usamos ropa - salio y bajo las escaleras. Vio a sus amigos Kario y Juuki, también estaban Miro y Kalos. Se oía el timbre.

\- yo voy.- dijo Bakku para atraer la atención. Todos saludaron a Bakku. Este les contestó el saludo.

\- buena siesta, verdad.- le dijo Kario con un guiño.

\- EH...supongo. Veré quien toca.- Bakku se dirigió hacia la puerta y vio que eran los fantantes, Ross la Roserade y N el Unown.

\- hola Bakku, aceptamos tu invitación, se puede.- dijo la Roserade de forma tímida.

\- claro, los demás los están esperando.- Bakku les hizo Sena para que pasaran. Los chicos saludaron a los demas. Bakku fue con Kario y conversaron.

\- donde fuiste, pensé que saliste afuera.- le susurro Kario

\- fui a la soul society. Van a detener a los hollows con una barrera.- le contesto Bakku de la misma forma.

\- supongo que es bueno, pero Sana creyó que saliste y te fue a buscar. Pero ya se tardo mucho.- en eso suena el teléfono de Bakku.- no es otra alarma verdad.

\- no, es Sana.- Bakku contesto.- hola hola.

\- _donde estas Bakku, llevo horas buscandote.-_ preguntó Sana molesta

\- estoy en casa.- contestó

\- _que caso tiene que saliera, ahora voy para allá...tard... pero q...-_ la llamada se corto. Bakku trato de marcar de nuevo, pero esta vez sonó la alarma hollow.

\- esto ya no da buen presentimiento, amigo.- dijo Kario.

\- ahora vuelvo, dijo mientras salio por la puerta trasera y se transformó en shinigami para salir hacia su destino.

Mientras con Sana, ella se veía acorralada en un callejón por una sombra negra muy grande y amorfa, ella se veía asustada, pues era capaz de ver a esa cosa, trato de seguir retrocediendo pero tropezó y era mas vulnerable. La cosa, que era un hollow, se abalanzo contra ella, cuando apareció Bakku y le dio una patada que lo arrojo lejos.

\- Bakku, que bueno que.- dijo Sana casi llorando del gusto de ser salvada, pero Bakku la interrumpió.

\- no digas mi nombre o ellos ahora los buscaran a ustedes.- dijo mientras desenvainaba su katana. En eso el hollow se incorporo y se dispuso a atacar a Bakku, este se preparó y clavo la katana en el, pero le fue algo imposible, pues el hollow movió su agujero característico hacia donde Bakku apuntó.

\- shinigami estúpido, soy el único en poder cambiar de lugar mi agujero hacia donde atacaras, se te será imposible derrotarme.

\- callate.- en eso Bakku lanzo picotazos con su zanpakutō hacia el hollow, sin ningún resultado. Bakku se comenzó a molestar y siguió atacando de forma mas agresiva, el hollow ni se molestaba en esquivar los ataques, por su habilidad, mientras siguió atacando no se percató del zero que el hollow cargaba y lo impacto en el. Sana fue a auxiliarlo.

\- Bakku, te encuentras bien.

\- kkkk...te dije que no menciones mi nombre en frente de estas cosas.- Bakku se levantó demasiado molesto, pues Sana no hizo caso de su advertencia.- debo detenerlo, pero no se como.- Bakku comenzó a calmarse y analizo su situación mientras el hollow venía. Vio un pedazo de tubería en el piso y lo tomó.

\- acabaré contigo shinigami.- grito el hollow mientras corria hacia Bakku, este se preparo y salto al aire, para dirigirse al hollow, impactándolo al suelo, tomo el tubo con rapidez y lo clavo al piso, sabiendo que el hollow movería su agujero en ese punto.

\- pensaste mal, insecto.- dijo Bakku de forma retadora.

\- a que te refieres.- pregunto el hollow extrañado. Bakku tomo de nuevo la zanpakutō y se dispuso a matar al hollow, este trato de mover el agujero, pero le era imposible por el tubo.- maldito. Como fue que...

\- simple lógica.- le contesto antes de enterrar su katana en su cabeza.

Ya habiendo termidado la pelea, Bakku fue con Sana y la cargo, después salio saltando hacia las azoteas de los edificios y se dirigió a casa. Sana aun se sentía triste por la forma en que Bakku le hablo. Este tenía una mirada de culpa y preocupación.

\- siento mucho haberte gritado Sana.

\- no te preocupes, pero al menos me salvaste.- contestó con una sonrisa.

\- pero esta no sera la ultima vez que irán tras ustedes.

\- a que te refieres.- a Sana se le borro la sonrisa y tomo una mirada preocupada.

\- ellos al morir transiferen su ultimo suspiro de poder a su origen, hueco mundo, haciendo que los demás aprendan las tácticas y relaciones personales de sus enemigos. Ya saben que tu eres mi amiga. Si saben de los demás, también irán tras ellos.- Bakku se torno mas serio y preocupado, que solo su amiga no pudo evitar empezar con su llanto.- y ahora tendré que luchar con todo para protegerlos, sacrificando mi vida si es posible.

\- no Bakku, no quiero que mueras, por favor.- Sana se aferro a Bakku,aun llorando. Bakku veia con melancolía su expresión.

\- Sana...- Bakku sentía que era malo lo que le dijo, pero tenía que decir la verdad, pero recordó lo que le dijo el capitán Kurotsuchi.- no te preocupes, ya los shinigami de verdad hallaron una forma de salvar nuestro mundo y así los hollow jamás regresaran.

\- en serio.- Sana dejo de llorar y miro a Bakku de forma mas tranquila.

\- si, solo tendré que aguantar unas semanas mas.- dijo el shinigami, después sonrió para que Sana ya no se preocupara mas.

Llegaron a casa y Bakku regreso a la normalidad antes de que entraran. Ya dentro los demás los veían con una mirada un tanto rara.

\- que, no han visto a un Typhlosion en su vida.- dijo algo molesto.

\- no es eso.- contesto la Milotic, quien se dirigía a ellos.- no sabia que tenían una cita secreta antes de navidad.- los dos chicos sake exaltaron sonrojados por las palabras de Kalos. Esta se enroscó en los dos, juntándolos.

\- emm...no es lo que piensas Kalos.- dijo Sana nerviosa.

\- si, yo fui a buscarla por que ella emmmm...para que...- a Bakku le costaba mucho hablar, pues la mirada de su compañera lo intimidaba.- para que me ayudará con los regalos que tengo para todos.

Kalos se emocionó por eso y soltó a ambos. Bakku tomo a Sana de la mano y se la llevó hacia arriba. También le hizo una seña a Kario, quien tomaba algo del ponche frutal que Sana preparó, para que también subiera.

\- creo que son regalos algo pesados.- dijo mientras subía.

Ya arriba...

\- pensaba que le harías de santa para que los regalos fueran mas especiales.- dijo Kario, pues era el único que sabia del plan de Bakku.

\- teniendo a esa loca apretandome como boa a su comida, prefiero arruinar mi plan.- Bakku saco uno por uno los regalos y se los fue dando a sus amigos.

\- pero como gastaste mucho en esto, Bakku no debiste.- dijo Sana al ver los regalos.

\- para mis amigos, no hay nada mejor que una buena navidad.- afirmó con una sonrisa.

Los tres bajaron con los regalos y los dejaron junto al árbol.

\- si quieren abrir los regalos, primero que empiece la convivencia.

Ya los 8 fueron a cenar(mencionaría las cosas, pero ya saben lo que cenan en navidad), los chicos extraños se socializaron más con el grupo, Juuki empezó a contar chistes(algunos malos), Kario se tomo casi todo el ponche, vieron el especial navideño en la tele y al final todos se dieron el abrazo grupal(que por obra maligna de Kalos tofos quedaron apretados) para culminar. Ya ahora los regalos.

\- son muy bonitos Bakku.- Kalos había recibido un gorro para el frío y también una bufanda muy colorida.

\- gracias Bakku, se me ve genial.- Miro había recibido un abrigo que se veía costoso.

\- vaya, pudiste encontrarlo Bakku.- N, siendo algo estudioso, recibió una enciclopedia completa

\- gracias compañero.- Ross era dedicada a la jardinería, así que recibió igual un libro de jardinería y un equipo de jardín muy novedoso.

\- eres genial amigo.- Juuki recibió un videojuego, el Pokken Tournament(spoiler seguro)

\- creo que me dedicare a leer.- Kario recibió todas las ediciones del manga Pokémon Adventures hasta la actual.

\- solo falta Sana.- dijo Bakku. Luego todos la animaron para que abriera su regalo.

\- Bakku, en serio no debiste.- dijo Sana muy emocionada, pues recibió un kit completo para poder dibujar como un profesional, pues a ella siempre le gustaba dibujar. Ella se sentía feliz, pero...- Bakku, y tu.

\- no importa, si a ustedes les gustan los regalos, esta bien para mi.- la respuesta de Bakku dejo a todos pensando, especialmente a Sana, quien volvió a llorar.- Sana, por que lloras.

\- Bakku, siempre has sido una persona maravillosa y excepcional. Gracias por estar con todos nosotros.- dijo muy emocionada, para abalanzarse contra Bakku para abrazarlo. Bakku podía sentir mucho el cariño de Sana, pero mas en forma de dolor por la espina de Sana.

\- debemos recordarle que esta enterrando eso a Bakku.- comentó Juuki.

\- no, dejarlo, ya esta algo acostumbrado.- mientras reía al ver a su amigo con una expresión muy opuesta a la que decía.

Y hasta aquí llega el episodio. Si que me la llevo larga con la serie, pero ya casi esta por culminar, así que espero que les guste, dejen sus review y opinen que tal soy argumentado(aunque se que soy algo desordenado). Mr X se despide y hasta la próxima.


	9. El desastre de la cita

Hola de nuevo a todos. Regrese de mis vacaciones (en realidad estabas enfermo X/ Stewart, nadie pidió tu opinión/ bueno, esta bien.) y continuare con la historia del shinigami mas original y fuerte de fanfiction, que ya casi entra en su ansiado final. Empecemos entonces.

Pd: Ya conocen los disclaimers Pokémon y Bleach.

Pd2: Si ya vieron el fanart de atrapados en devianart ( art/Atrapados-Trapped-the-Red-Lyra-situation-559529159), próximamente se subirán los de esta historia.

CAPITULO 9 EL DESASTRE DE LAS CITAS.

No encontramos en la preparatoria Mayotsuki, enero comenzó y consigo la clases y el héroe de la katana disputaba otra pelea del torneo de artes marciales, en este caso la semifinal. Bakku era el ultimo contendiente y su rival era un chico Cacturne. Como le causaba problemas mas que nada fisicos, tuvo que someterlo con una llave.

\- vamos, rindete, me ha causado muchos problemas con tus púas.- dijo Bakku mientras sometía a su contendiente.

\- je, esa era la intención, Mayotsuki del Norte.- dijo el otro mientras usaba sus pies para aguijonear a Bakku por la espada. Mientras sus amigos estaban en las bancas del gimnasio apoyndo a Bakku.

\- vamos Bakku, no te rindas.- le gritaba Sana.

\- no sabia que los de la preparatoria del sur se toman esto tan en serio.- dijo Kario mientras analizaba la pelea.

\- es por que la jurisdicción académica los excluyo de Mayotsuki, poniéndolos como preparatoria Hana.- le dijo Juuki también analizando la situación.- mas que deber aceptar a las dos escuelas como Mayotsuki, cosa que solo hicieron los de Hana, debería ser mas limpios para pelear.

\- lo dices por Bakku.- pregunto Kario señalando al mencionado mientras se alejaba de su contendiente y se quitaba las espinas de la espalda.- o lo dices por por que te toco al grandote del Magmortar ese.

\- las dos cosas.- contesto Juuki. Acto seguido vieron al escenario de batalla,donde Bakku propino a su contendiente una patada voladora, sacándolo del área de batalla.

\- esto si es una gran sorpresa.- dijo el referí.- con esta patada del joven Typhlosion, el equipo explosivo de la preparatoria Mayotsuki pasa a la gran final.- luego felicito a Bakku, quien se sobabael pie por las espinas enterradas.

En el salón de clases...

\- fue una victoria bastante sorprendente chicos.- decía Miro en su pupitre con los chicos del equipo junto.- sobretodo por tener mas desventajas.

\- ni lo menciones.- dijo Bakku con unas vendas en las manos y en el pie.

\- fue un largo camino, pero por fin están en la final.

\- eso es una gran emoción saber que estamos cerca de ser los triunfadores.- dijo Juuki contento.

\- pero.- esa expresión de Miro parecía preocupante.- sus contendientes son la "fuerza K" del tercer grado de aquí.

\- creo que se de quien se tratan.- dijo Kario con algo de intriga mirando afuera.

\- pero tengo fe en que los tres y su trabajo en equipo puedan lograrlo.

\- tienes razón.- exclamo Bakku.- ya pudimos con esos bravucones, y seguiremos venciéndolos. Y a propósito, como van los fans.- al decir esto último lo susurro junto a su compañera.

\- bueno.- Miro saco de su bolsa(y Pokémon desafiando de nuevo la lógica de las mochilas con poco espacio) un centenar de cartas. Los tres quedaron estupefactos.- esto llego desde la semana pasada. Son los favoritos a ganar y las chicas los admiran.

\- creo que tendré suerte con esto chicos.- dijo Juuki con cara de casanova.

\- no si se trata de la loca.- Kario le susurro, haciendo que Juuki perdiera su ilusión de ser un galán.

\- pueden llevar su parte de las cartas y las leen en casa, vale.- les dijo Miro. Loa chicos asintieron y tomaron una parte del inmenso montón de cartas. Juuki y Kario fueron los primeros en salir a festejar. Mientras los otros dos se quedaron.

\- supongo que no te ha pasado nada, verdad.- dijo Bakku con tono de misterio.

\- no, gracias a Arceus. Y no he dicho nada de tu identidad a nadie.- contesto Miro algo desconsolada.

\- con eso basta. Espera a que la situación se calme y ya podrás decir lo que sea.

\- no lo haría de todas formas. Lo hago por ti, Sana y Kario.- a este ultimo lo menciono algo apenada.

\- se nota que te gusta Kario.- al decir esto, Miro no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza.

\- e...es tan notorio.- pregunto muy nerviosa.

\- para casi todos, menos el.- contestó Bakku.- te sugiero algo. Invitalo a una cita. Se que a ustedes las chicas les fascina esas cosas, verdad.

\- crees que Kario acepte ir.

\- claro que lo hará. Y ten por seguro que el notara lo que sientes por el.

\- gracias, Bakku.- en eso salio contenta por la idea de la cita, mientras Bakku se quedo solo en el salón.

\- es bueno ayudar a los demás, pero se que no me hará feliz algún día.

.

.

.

Era sábado y los tres amigos se hallaban paseando en el parque. Bakku mirando pérdidamente al cielo, mientras Kario estaba escuchando musica con auriculares y Sana iba tranquila y molesta con su amigo, cuando vio a su amiga.

\- hola Sana.- dijo la Loppuny a lo lejos.

\- hola Miro.- contestó Sana.- que te trae por aquí.

\- vine a caminar un rato. Es aburrido estar en mi casa.

\- que curioso, también hice lo mismo.

\- y que hay de Kario y Bakku.

\- seguridad.

\- tienes razón.- en eso voltea a ver a Bakku.- no siempre es seguro estar solo en Mayotsuki.- Bakku le hizo un gesto, refiriéndose a Kario.- me podrían dar un tiempo.

\- para que.- Sana pregunto, luego Bakku le hizo saber que era privado y se la llevo lejos de ahí.

\- emm...Kario.- le preguntaba de forma muy tímida.

\- que sucede Miro.- Kario guardo su aparato y presto atención a su compañera.

\- bueno es que...yo...emmm...quería...preguntar si...saldrias...en una...c...cita con...migo.- Miro se sentía tan avergonzada que cerro los ojos para no ver la reacción de Kario. Esperaría lo peor en caso de que a el no le agradara...

\- esta bien.- la respuesta de Kario hizo que volviera a abrir los ojos impresionada.- a que hora pasaría.

\- bueno, pues...-Miro se sentía aun mas nerviosa que no sabia como reaccionar ante la decisión de Kario.

\- será a las 7

\- e...esta bien.

\- pero que sucede.- una voz que no les agradaba a ambos se oía acercándose.- van a salir y no me invitan.

\- /de nuevo tu/ se trata de una cita. Solo dos.- Kario quiso dejar en claro que no quería entrometidos en esto, en este caso, Kalos.

\- pero que malo, si quería que fuera una cita doble.

\- y quien fue el incauto, digo, el afortunado.- preguntó Miro un tanto extrañada. En eso la Milotic tira de su cola, la cual tenia una cuerda atada y del otro extremo estaba...

\- Juuki.- dijeron los dos al unísono impactados. El mencionado saludo con la mano algo temeroso. Luego Sana y Bakku regresan.

\- que sucede chicos.- preguntó Bakku.

\- Kalos quiere hacer cita doble, nosotros y ellos.- Kario señalo a Juuki. Este se acerco a Bakku.

\- ayudame amigo.- dijo susurando.

\- bien, que se diviertan. Me voy a casa chicos.

\- espera Bakku.- Kalos se movió hasta donde estaba Bakku a una gran velocidad, poniéndose frente a el.- no vienes con nosotros a la cita.

\- y con quien iré, EH.

\- que no sales con Sana.- tanto la mencionada como Bakku se exaltaron.

\- EH. No salgo con nadie.- contestó Bakku intrigado.

\- bueno, esta bien.- con esa respuesta y una mirada fría la Milotic retaba al Typhlosion. Este veía de reojo a su amigo que se ponía de rodillas pidiéndole que fuera, mientras que Miro iba con Sana.

\- puedes venir Sana. Queria que fuera especial, pero no quiero estar cerca de ella

\- QUIERES VENIR BAKKU.

\- QUIERES VENIR SANA.

Los dos quedaron sorprendidos, pues se invitaron al mismo tiempo.

\- bien.- exclamo Kalos.- sera cita triple. Nos vemos a las 7 en el "Ronin".

De regreso en casa, Bakku se estaba preparando para la cita, aunque no muy animado.

\- que molesto ir con Kalos, pero lo haces por tu amigo Juuki,- se decía a si mismo.- bien Bakku, que te pondrás.- decía mientras urgaba entre su ropa.( escasa, si me permiten decir). Solo hallo una corbata negra.- y por que tengo esto. Creo que lo usare.

En eso Bakku baja de las escaleras y ve a Sana sentada esperando. Ella llevaba un bolso y una boina puesta.

\- veo que hiciste un esfuerzo.- dijo la Gardevoir al ver a su amigo solo con una corbata puesta.

\- pues no tenia mucho que ponerme.- contesto este.- vamos, ya nos están esperando.

\- si.- en eso los dos salen y se dirigen a su destino. Al ser el restaurante al otro lado de la ciudad, los chicos usan el transporte publico. Mientras viajan, conversan.

\- entonces vas a ir por Miro.- pregunto Bakku.

\- si.- contestó Sana.- la entiendo, no seria soportable tener a Kalos cerca. Pero quien la debe pasar peor es Juuki.

\- aun no entiendo cono Juuki cayo en sus redes.- decía Bakku con algo de intriga.

\- es mejor no saberlo.- contesto Sana con el mismo tono.

Ya llegando al restaurante, que se ubicaba en una zona muy concurrida de la ciudad. Al entrar la pareja en recepción...

\- buenas noches jóvenes. Tienen reservación.- pregunto el gerente, quien era un Samurott.

\- bueno no.- contesto Bakku.- pero nos dijo Kalos que viniéramos acá.

\- Kalos?. Ustedes deben ser los faltantes. Pasen por aquí.- el gerente los guió hasta una mesa algo alejada y muy distinguida. Y ahí se halaban sus amigos sentados.

\- por fin llegaron.- dijo Kario.

\- si, que bueno que están aquí.- dijo Kalos con un tono algo perturbador.

Los chicos tomaron asientos, cada uno quedando con su amigo, que ahora les debía una.

\- gracias por venir amigo.- le susurró Juuki a Bakku.

\- no agradezcas. Y por que con ella.- le preguntó Bakku igual susurrando.

\- me atrapo en una red después de la escuela. Dijo que quería un novio, fuera cual fuera.- dijo con temor.

\- te compadezco amigo.

Mientras con Sana...

\- y que tal vas con Kario.- preguntó Sana.

\- no hemos podido charlar por "ella".- susurro Miro molesta señalando a la Milotic.- se la paso hablando de su supuesta relación con Juuki y a el lo veo sufrir mucho.

\- pobre de el.- dijo Sana viendo a Juuki, que se veía aun atado a su captora. Y fue la misma anfitriona quien empezó a hablar.

\- y bien Bakku. Desde cuando sales con Sana.- la pregunta hizo sonroja tanto a la mencionada como al cuestionado.

\- pues la verdad no salimos. Lo hicimos por...- en eso voltea a Kario, quien le hacia un gesto de "di la verdad y estamos muertos"- compromiso con los amigos.

\- por eso. Que mal. Ustedes harían bonita pareja.

\- y bien, anfitriona- preguntó Kario con su tono sarcástico, cosa que Kalos nunca capto.- y que habrá de cena.

\- sera la especialidad suprema de la casa.- los demás quedaron WTF por lo que Kalos dijo.

\- en serio tienes dinero para eso.- pregunto Kario aun en shock.

\- si, y hasta rente una limusina para llevarlos a casa.

\- al menos sirvió de algo la chica rara.- pensó Bakku.

El mesero ya habría traído la orden máxima de restaurante. (No diré que es para evitar spoliers y malos entendidos.), los 6 se olvidaron de sus problemas y se les abrió el apetito y se dispusieron a devorar todo, pero algo los interrumpió.

\- por fin los encontramos inútiles.- dijo una voz que venia de la entrada principal. Los tres chicos fácilmente los reconocieron.

\- de nuevo estos imbéciles.- dijo Kario molesto.

\- muy bien niños, salgan.- grito Robu usando sus pilares para apartar las mesas una a una hasta llegar a la mesa de los chicos.

\- oigan chicos. Esto es una velada tranquila.- dijo Kalos indignada.

\- tu cierra la boca retardada.- dijo Hari cuando iba llegando.

\- así es como los quería encontrar.- dijo Kai al llegar.

\- como les encanta fastidiar idiotas.- exclamo Bakku furioso.- voy a darles su paliza.

\- esta vez no.- contestó Kai con una risa malvada.- es tu hora Gross.- en eso se oyen pisadas pesadas hasta llegar con los bravucones. Se puso frente a frente a Bakku, poniendo en alto su inmensa presencia.

\- acaso eres Dross el de los vídeos.- pregunto Juuki.( mal chiste para un mal momento). El Metagross se molesto.

\- ¡NO!¡SOY GROSS!.- en eso lanza un alarido que después se vuelve un psicopulso que saca volando todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a sus amigos, dejando a Bakku sólo.

\- si que eres bastante rudo para enfrentarme, lata.- dijo Bakku de forma retadora.

\- más de lo que crees, shinigami.- esa ultima palabra dejo helado a Bakku. En eso Gross eleva sus 4 patas y las vuelve a enterrar al piso.- !Pulso de colapso mental!.- en eso todos los individuos alrededor quedaran inconscientes.

\- que hiciste.- preguntó Bakku.

\- tome consideración por tu identidad. Deje a todos inconscientes para que no intervengan.

\- pero como conseguiste esos poderes.

\- fue en ese día en que un hollow apareció por vez primera en Mayotsuki. Había atacado a muchas personas, incluyéndome. Podría ver con distinción a esa aberración y de repente apareciste, lo mataste con solo un tajo. Desde ese día he empezado a desarrollar poderes paranormales hasta el punto de convertirme en una máquina de guerra imparable. Y se que tu tuviste la culpa de que yo sea así.- en eso el Metagross repliega sus patas y se prepara.- ahora pelea Typhlosion shinigami.

\- si eso es lo que quieres.- en eso Bakku se transforma en shinigami y desenvaina su espada.- en marcha.

En eso el Metagross rota sobre si mismo a una gran velocidad y se lanza hacia Bakku. Este lo detiene con su katana, pero difícilmente lo puede retener, a lo que Bakku recurre a la fuerza física y con esfuerzo lo retiene y lo arroja hasta fuera en la calle.

\- veo que se te concedió un gran poder, Gross.- exclamo Bakku.

\- eso no es nada.- en eso levanta sus patas delanteras, las cuales empezaron a emanar un brillo extraño.- ¡Psico-Cut!. En ese momento lanza dos tajos de energía que impactan a Bakku y lo arrojan hasta al otro extremo del restaurante. Este apenas y se incorporo del ataque y se veía sorprendido por el poder de su contrincante.

\- madición, me esta costando mas de lo que pensaba.- dijo mientras se levantaba.

\- vamos, Bakku, no te dejes vencer por un insignificante como el.- dijo una voz que Bakku reconoció.

\- pero que demonios, como es que están despiertos.- preguntó Gross molesto al ver a Kario, Sana y Miro aun conscientes.

\- tu shock mental solo funciona, al parecer con las personas que no saben nada de Bakku como shinigami. Nosotros sabemos sobre su identidad.

\- solo son un estorbo.- en eso Gross se enfureció y ataco con otro psico-cut a los amigos Dr Bakku, pero es retenido por Bakku, quien se interpone de forma rápida.

\- miserable, nadie se mete con mis amigos.- Bakku se enfureció tanto, que volvio a brotar la llama en su espalda, deshaciendo el ataque del Metagross a nada.- ahora te lo regreso. - preparo su katana para lanzar un tajo de fuego, que incremento en fuerza e impacto a su contendiente, arrojándolo hacia al otro lado de la calle. Después de eso Bakku se calmó y regreso a la normalidad.

\- vaya que causaste un desastre, Bakku.- dijo Kario al observar a su alrededor.- quien crees que pague esto. El shinigami observa y ve a los bravucones aun inconscientes. Los deja cerca de la entrada y sale de ahí con Juuki y Kalos.

\- creo que si los dejamos a su casa, estaría bien.- dijo Bakku mientras cortaba la cuerda de Juuki.- No me esperen chicos.

\- a donde iras.- pregunto Sana.

\- a la soul society. Ellos sabran que hacer con el.- dijo mientras intentaba cargar con Gross e ingresar a la puerta que invoco.

\- esta bien. Nos vemos.- dijo Sana mientras cargaba a su compañera inconsciente de un extremo.

Algunas horas mas tarde...

Sana se hallaba en el teclado de la casa, admirando el cielo, cuando Bakku regresa.

\- llegaste.- dijo la Gardevoir.- y que sucedió.

\- el capitán Kurotsuchi dijo que se encargara de restaurar a Gross a la normalidad. Le pareció algo interesante eso de que los poderes se manifestaran en un Pokémon normal de forma radical. Ya me revolvi.

\- por que no te sientas.- le dijo Sana haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara. Bakku asintió y se sentó junto a ella.

\- mm...sabes, siento mucho esto de que la cita de Kario se arruinara, pero lo bueno es que Juuki esta libre.

\- si, pero creo que de nuevo lo atraparan.

\- me sigo preguntando como fue que cayo en su trampa.

\- mejor ni saberlo.(suspiro) Vaya la vida que llevamos aquí en Mayotsuki.

\- si, un poco estresante por los bravucones y los hollow y ahora con tipos como Gross, pero bueno, así esta bien.- en ese momento sus manos hacen contacto.- pero es que la verdad me preocupan, su seguridad, su integridad, etc..., y también me preocupas...

\- ...Bakku...- ambos se sonrojaron y se acercaron para darse un dulce beso, que solo dos almas que apenas descubren sus emociones, sabrían hacer.

Mientras abajo, Kario se hallaba texteando, pero sabia de lo que sucedia arriba.

\- y por fin se dan cuenta de su amor, vaya lo irónica que es la vida.- dijo mientras veía desde la ventaba el paisaje de luna llena que dejaba el gran claro.

Y hasta aquí el episodio. Se que me pase de cursi en este episodio, pero a partir de aquí comienza el final de esta historia, que casi ya no tiene inspiración(se me acabaron las ideas, pero si sera un gran final), pero seguiré en fanfiction, así que hasta la próxima.


	10. La amenaza surge

De nuevo X con la recta final de mi serie de Fanfiction, espero y les parezca de interés. Ya conocen los dueños de las dos series.

CAPITULO 10 LA AMENAZA SURGE.

Bakku estaba en las instalaciones de la doceava división, hablando con el capitán Kurotsuchi.

\- y que tal va el proceso de purificación de Gross.

\- ya esta casi completado, y en unos días estará limpio de la energía corrompida.- contesto el capitán con una mirada algo demencial.- me sorprende el hecho de que a los de tu mundo les pase igual que a los de este mundo.

\- si, hasta a mi me preocupa.- dijo Bakku algo consternado.- a propósito capitán Kurotsuchi, y que hay con eso de sellar la grieta espacio-temporal.

\- precisamente el capitán Hitsugaya y el capitán Kuchiki están en el espacio interdimensional para poder cerrar la grieta con uno de estos.- en esto el capitán le muestra a Bakku una engrapadora.

\- e...es en serio.- pregunto bastante extrañado. El capitán se limito a hacer un gesto raro con su sonrisa tipo meatboy.

\- claro que no. Solo quería hacer un chiste.

\- pero sabe que no fue bueno.

\- si, pero el punto es que el sello esta siendo instalado.

En eso aparecen los capitanes antes mencionados.

\- listo capitán Kurotsuchi.- dijo el mas antisocial de los dos.- el dispositivo ha sido instalado.

\- y bien Mayuri- dijo el otro que parecía menor de edad.- como funcionara esa cosa.

El capitán saco un control y presiono el unico botón que contenía.

\- ahora les diré como funciona este aparato. Absorbe toda la energia espiritual que reside entre la apertura entre una dimensión y la otra, en este caso, el mundo de Bakku y hueco mundo, regenerando la fractura espacio temporal, así ya no habrá mas problemas para tu mundo.

\- no entendí mucho, pero si funciona, por fin podre estar libre.- al decir esto, Bakku reflexiono sobre todo el tiempo en que luchaba para proteger a todos los que quería, mas aun sabiendo que ya no seria más el Typhlosion shinigami, pero prefirió no decir nada pues eso ya mantendría a salvo a todos.

\- vas a extrañar esa vida, verdad.- le pregunto el capitán Hitsugaya. Bakku se limito a mirar al suelo.

\- no lo se, al principio era algo molesto ser shinigami, pero al final, sabiendo que tener ese asombroso poder era genial, pero si es por el bien de mis amigos, que así sea. Creo que regresare a casa. Luego nos vemos.- Bakku abrió el portal para regresar a su mundo, aun con algo de tristeza, pero feliz de que al fin sera libre y vivirá normalmente.

Grieta espacio temporal...

Ya cuando se había cerrado por completo la barrera, salio una sombra bastante delgada que se manifestaba de forma compacta y que había logrado salir de hueco mundo antes de que la barrera sellara por completo.

\- con que esto era para sellar a hueco mundo del mundo del nuevo shinigami, pero nadie esperará a que solo uno, el que mas poder acumulo en este tiempo, sera de que por fin de la derrota a ese shinigami.- dijo mientras seguía su curso hacia el mundo de Bakku.

Mundo de Bakku...

\- y eso es lo que la ideología filosófica de Kant significa para el mundo.- la profesora estaba dando clase al grupo de Bakku, este solo miraba a la ventana, con algo de desilusión. Solo Kario, quien se hallaba al otro extremo del salón, lo noto. Ya saliendo de la clase...

\- que sucede Bakku.- pregunto Kario, pues a pesar de ser alguien rudo, se preocupaba por sus amigos.

\- bueno, pues ya se termino el problema de los hollow. La barrera se término y se activo.

\- supongo que es bueno, verdad.- al decir esto, Bakku se vio algo desanimado.- o no lo es

\- no lo se, ya son 7 meses con este poder y casi me siento acostumbrado a esto de pelear con hollows y eso. Pero viendolo de otra forma, ya no habrá mas riesgos sobre ustedes y sobre mi identidad.

\- pues si, tus notas se vieron afectadas cuando te ausentas, y eso no es muy bueno.- en eso llega Juuki.- pero que tal si celebramos eso con Juuki.

\- celebrar que chicos.- pregunto el Sceptile, tomando una caja de jugo.

\- pues que...en una semana sera la final del torneo, por fin, y posiblemente seamos los vencedores.

\- tienes razón, vamos los tres al rato al puesto de comida extranjera y para que vean que soy anfitrión yo invito.

\- vamos Juuki.- dijo Bakku.- no tienes que ser tan generoso, solo es un triunfo mas, esperemos a la final.

\- que dices Bakku.- lo interrumpió Kario.- nosotros invitaremos cuando ganemos la final.

\- pues no se.

\- vamos Bakku, animate.

\- bueno, esta bien. A las 5 y sin falta.- dijo mientras se retiraba de ahí.

...

Comenzaba otro día mas en el suburbio de Mayotsuki y Bakku apenas despertaba, pues aunque era sábado, tenia labores en casa.

\- creo que es hora de comenzar bien y mejor que un buen desayuno eso es levantar el animo. Que cosas tan incoherentes digo.- se decía cuando apenas se levantaba de su cama. Rápido se alisto y bajo para desayunar. De ahí los tres chicos conversaban...

\- que bueno que por fin eso de los hollows que atacaban la ciudad se acaba verdad Bakku.- le preguntó Sana, Kario vio a su amigo, pues sabia que se volvería a desanimar, pero esta vez fue lo contrario.

\- ya no tendría trabajo, pero ya tendría una vida normal y aburrida, pero al menos ya no me volveré un raro hipster como el capitán Kurotsuchi.- eso hizo reír un poco a sus amigos, al parecer Bakku superó su crisis emocional y volvió a ser el mismo Typhlosion optimista de antes. Pero antes de que alguien pronunciara otra palabra, tocan la puerta de forma insistente. Bakku va a abrir.

\- hola Juuki, por que tan temprano.- Bakku noto una expresión de alteración en su amigo, por lo que no era nada bueno.

\- chicos, hay algo atacando la ciudad.- decía de forma cortada, pues venia corriendo desde su casa.

\- a que te refieres.- los otros salieron con Bakku a ver que ocurría, al vivir en un lugar alto y despejado de Mayotsuki, pudieron observar estupefactos que en una azotea de los edificios mas altos de la ciudad había una figura larga y amorfa que lanzaba rayos de su boca hacia varios puntos de la ciudad. El que parecía aun mas consternado era Bakku, pues sabia de que se trataba, pero era imposible que Juuki, siendo alguien "normal" viera a un ser espiritual, pero mas aun, los vecinos salían de sus casas y veían hacia la ciudad, dando a entender que era algo bastante perturbador. Sus amigos, Sana y Kario lo veían, sabiendo lo que su amigo tenia que hacer. Pero Bakku aun no entendía del todo la situación.

\- siento una atmósfera pesada amigo, tal vez esa cosa tiene aún más poder que los otros, y por esa razón, los seres espirituales se materializan a nuestro plano dimensional. Creó que ya sabes que hacer.

Bakku no contestó camino hacia la calle, aun mirando hacia la ciudad, como si estuviera hipnotizado por la escena. En eso suspira y comienza su transformación a shinigami. Los demás voltearon a Bakku, que se transformaba a shinigami, aunque sin muchos cambios, los sorprendió bastante, en especial a Juuki.

\- amigo, acaso eres un...

\- lo siento, pero estaré ocupado.- interrumpió Bakku con una voz fría, en eso se dispone a saltar a la acción y dirigirse a la ciudad. Todos en la calle veían como el chico saltaba de forma sobrehumana(es mejor decir esta frase no aplicada al concepto que decir "sobrepokemonizada").

NOTA: AHORA EN ALGUNOS FICS REQUIERO EL USO DE UNA CANCION DE FONDO PARA INSPIRAR Y ECHAR MAS A LA IMAGINACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA

CANCION DE FONDO- AFTER DARK - ASIAN KUNGFU GENERATION

\- Kario puedes explicarme que fue lo que sucedió.- preguntó Juuki consternado.

\- hmm...bueno, pues es algo complicado de explicar, pero te lo diré..

\- no crees que no sea correcto Kario- interrumpió Sana- Bakku no le parecería que ...

\- de que sirve, ya todos vieron esa cosa, ya no le quedaba de otra que revelar su identidad, tarde o temprano pasaría. Además si este es el ultimo hollow que llego a nuestro mundo, todos estaremos a salvo si Bakku lo derrota.

\- creo que..tienes razón. Pero ahora que todos lo vean con esa transformación ...pero lo verían luchando contra esa cosa y seria un héroe...pero la sociedad no...

\- calma Sana, no te preocupes por eso- dijo Juuki calmando a Sana que se alteraba.- nuestro amigo sera capaz de derrotar a esa cosa y bueno, la sociedad le deberá un favor si lo dejan vivir tranquilo.

\- creo que comprendes el porque Bakku desaparecía por ratos.- le dijo Kario.

\- si, eso tiene sentido, pero desde cuando.

\- cuando paso un mes desde que llegamos, aunque sabiamos de eso, nadie mas que Sana y yo lo podíamos ver.

\- error joven Kario.- llego alguien en un vehículo a gran velocidad, frenando en medio de la calle, bajando del mismo y dirigiéndose a los chicos.- también puedo ver seres de otro plano dimensional.

\- profesor Latios.- exclamaron los tres jóvenes al ver a su profesor de ciencias.

\- sabe lo de Bakku como shinigami.- preguntó Kario.

\- si, el día que traía una katana extraña y las extrañas anomalías que sucedían en toda Mayotsuki apuntaban a Bakku, además, con la aparición de mas hollows poderosos y de la manifestación de poder en un Pokémon, es decir Gross, comprobó mi teoría de que Bakku era shinigami.

\- si sabia de esto, por que no comento nada.- preguntó de nuevo Kario.

\- soy un investigador de campo solitario. No comparto mis aportes con nadie hasta que alguien contradiga una de mis teorías de forma indirecta. Pero esta teoría del Typhlosion shinigami es algo que yo quería llevarme a la tumba, pero bien, todos saben de el, así que ya no queda de otra mas que rezar y esperar a que Bakku salga victorioso.

\- tiene razón profesor.- argumentó Sana.- hay que tener fe en que Bakku acabe con esa amenaza y que por fin viva en paz.

Mientras tanto, Bakku se aproximaba mas a la amenaza que destruía Mayotsuki, pensaba en todo lo que había vivido desde que se convirtió en shinigami. En todas las batallas que había librado y con costes salia victorioso. Lo unico que le importaba era poder vivir en paz sin ninguna amenaza achecando a sus amigos.

Ya llegando a la zona del percance, escaló hasta ponerse frente a frente hacia el hollow, que por su tamaño se trataba de un menos grande.

\- creía que ya se acabaria este fastidio de ustedes cucarachas inútiles, pero esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya.- exclamó Bakku mientras se preparaba para atacar a su enemigo, pero este al parecer actuó mas rápido, pues de un movimiento impredecible de una de sus largas extremidades arrojo al shinigami hasta al suelo, provocando un impacto considerable en una vialidad donde circulaba mucha gente que huía del hollow. Muchos reconocieron al chico que había caído y aun no se incorporaba.

\- miren eso chico.- dijo el Machamp que también salia de la zona de batalla.- es el chico Bakku.

Los otros se limitaron a voltear y seguir con su camino, en cambio Kai, que de un momento a otro, decidió ayudar a su rival en el torneo, pero se topo con la chica Lopunny, que realizaba la misma acción.

\- al parecer todos pueden ver esa cosa, verdad Kai.- dijo Miro mientras miraba hacia donde se hallaba el hollow.

\- si, y admito que esto me sorprende mucho. Vamos a sacar a Bakku de ahí.- ambos chicos tomaron a Bakku y lo sacaron del cráter, de ahí Bakku recobra el conocimiento.

\- ...mal...dicion...esa cosa si me golpeó duro.- dijo sin aun percatarse de sus compañeros. Luego volteo hacia ellos.- Miro,...Kai...gracias, pero...tienen que salir se aquí.

\- no sin antes que me digas desde cuando tienes poderes.- exclamo Kai.

\- luego te diré, o mejor le preguntas a Kario.- contestó mientras se levantaba y se ponía en guardia de nuevo.

\- pero Bakku.- interrumpió la Lopunny.- estas muy herido.

\- no te preocupes, son sólo rasguños. Solo salgan de aquí y ponganse a salvo.- el chic se preparo y salio de nuevo hacia su enemigo, los chicos que se hallaban en ese lugar hicieron caso y se alejaron de ese lugar, casi a los limites de la ciudad se toparon con Sana, Kario y Juuki.

\- Miro, Kai.- dijo el Sceptile.

\- que hacen aquí.- continuo Kario.- es peligroso estar aquí.

\- solo ayudamos a Bakku.- contesto Kai.- lo están derrotando.

\- no puede ser.- exclamo Sana.- el no puede perder.

\- tienes razón Sana.- dijo el Machamp.- hay que confiar en el.

\- miren allá.- dijo la Lopunny señalando hacia la ciudad. Al ser la calle principal, se podía a ver a Bakku por los aires reteniendo de forma difícil los ataques físicos del hollow.

\- maldita sea, no puedo lograr hacer un contraataque, pero tratare de buscar un punto ciego en esa cosa.- ya se había detenido en el aire sobre donde estaban sus amigos y el menos grande ya había cesado sus ataques.

\- que hará Bakku ahora.- se preguntó Juuki. Bakku solo respiro profundo y tomo su zanpakutō como en kendō. De ella comenzaba a brotar fuego en su hoja y la alzo para apuntar a su enemigo.

\- bien, creó que domino esto, toma. ¡ FIRE BLA...,- Bakku no termino, pues el hollow abrió su gigantesca boca y disparo un zero que prácticamente lo envolvió entero. Todos sus amigos en tierra vieron estupefactos como su amigo, el héroe shinigami era atacado por el rayo rojo del hollow. Al terminar el ataque, no había rastro de Bakku, solo su katana, que iba cayendo hasta quedar enterrada en el suelo, en frente de sus amigos.

Bien, hasta aqui el episodio de hoy. Se que me tardó mucho, pero la verdad es que nadie le ve interés a esta historia (admito que no es muy buena) pero con que haya al menos un fav con eso me conformo, pues me esmero en que haya nuevas historias para compartir. Gracias y hasta la próxima.

Pd: FB page mio x0696


	11. Poder

Hola a todos ficadictos. Hace una eternidad y media que no escribo, pero no se que me paso, me olvide totalmente de fanfiction, pero extraño escribir. Aunque no sea de su agrado, hago mi mejor esfuerzo con este fic.

Confirmo dos proyectos fanfic que los llevare simultáneamente al termino de Typhlosion Shinigami. Sin mas que decir, empezemos.

Pokemon corresponde a Nintendo y Game Freak

Bleach a Tite Kubo

CAPITULO 11 - PODER

La escena trágica solo tenia al hollow en el fondo, con los chicos viendo estupefactos como su salvador fue deshecho por la criatura, dejando solo su arma en el suelo.

\- deberíamos de hacer algo.- sugirió Juuki al ver a la amenaza.

\- pero...que hacemos. Bakku...esta...- Sana aun no creía que su mejor amigo había sido eliminado por esa cosa, casi rompiendo en llanto.

\- si queremos hacer algo, no deberías de llorar, hay que hacer algo.- Kario por los nervios se volvía redundante.

\- si quieren hacer algo, deberíamos de huir.- interrumpió Kai.- esa cosa parece que atacara de nuevo.

Como había hecho anteriormente, el hollow abrió su enorme boca para cargar un zero que seria mas fatal para los chicos.

\- bien, creo que esto sera todo amigos.- dijo Kario de forma calmada, pero se veía el miedo que tenía dentro de su ser.- fue un gusto conocerlos.- los demás se sorprendieron como el chico mas rudo se rendía para afrontar su destino.

\- igualmente Kario.- menciono Kai.- y perdona las veces que te molestaba.

\- no te preocupes por eso.

\- Kario...- Miro parecía mas conmovida por las palabras de Kario que le costaba decir sus palabras.- si esto es el final, yo...

\- se que te gusto Miro.- le contesto Kario, a la vez que sonreía.- y también me gustas sabes.

\- chicos.- dijo Juuki.- no seré cursi, pero son los mejores amigos que he tenido.

\- igualmente Juuki.- contestó Sana tratando de contener el llanto.- ustedes seran los mejores. Pero Bakku...

\- no te preocupes Sana.- dijo Kario.- de seguro lo veremos en el otro mundo.

Los chicos cerraron los ojos, para afrontar su final ante esa abominación que posiblemente destruiría su mundo. Pero sucedió un milagro. Como si se tratase de una cinta, el hollow dejo de moverse, como si se hallara congelado. Después oyeron una voz familiar.

\- el sistema de congelación espacio-temporal funciono.

\- esa voz.- menciono Juuki.- es del...

\- ¡profesor Latios!- exclamaron todos al unísono.

\- al mismo que vieron en casa.

\- deje sus chistes para otra fiesta profesor.- a Kario todavia le quedaba algo de sarcasmo.

\- pero como logro detenerlo.- pregunto Miro sorprendida.

\- tal vez no les dije todo lo que sabia.- contestó el profesor.- pero cree muchos artefactos que desafiarían las leyes de nuestro universo. En este caso, logre la retención del tiempo en un área. El área donde esa cosa se halla.

\- pero cuanto durara eso.- pregunto Sana.

\- una hora. Pero eso sera suficiente para lo que les depara, Sana y Kario.- en ese momento un halo de luz ilumino a los mencionados y desaparecieron.

\- que sucedió profesor- pregunto Juuki confundido.- a donde se los llevaron.

\- se los llevo el señor Arceus. Tiene que ver con entrenarlos.

Sala del origen...

\- creo que conocen la situación.- menciono el omnipotente Pokémon a los chicos.

\- si, pero que podemos hacer.- cuestionó Kario.

\- hable con cierta persona y el se encargara de prepararlos para esta pelea.- en eso se abrió un portal.

\- pero señor Arceus. Usted es poderoso, por que no lo destruye y ya.

\- técnicamente no me concierne la protección de su mundo, y menos la de un ser que no puedo hacer nada.

\- sono egoísta.- dijo Kario antes de entrar.- sera un dios, pero no veo que se preocupe por su creación.

\- no es eso.- contesto Arceus.- en realidad, espero a que ustedes lo puedan destruir.

\- tal vez si. Pero se que le importamos un poco.- le dijo Kario.

\- se que podrán destruir esa amenaza por su cuenta. Es como una prueba.

Después de eso, Sana y Kario entraron al portal...

Soul society...

Ambos chicos estaban en un salón muy grande, cuando una figura se acerca a ellos.

\- bienvenidos sean a la Soul Society.- menciono el venerable anciano.

\- usted es el capitán Yamamoto.- pregunto Kario.

\- así es. Y creo que conocen la situación a la perfección.

\- lo se, pero por que nosotros.- pregunto Sana.

\- por que ustedes poseen un alma muy densa y serán capaces de dominar ese gran poder espiritual que reside en ustedes.

\- entonces nos volverá unos shinigami.- volvió a preguntar Kario.

\- afirmativo.- en eso uso su bastón para empujar a ambos en el torso, haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

\- pero que le sucede.- dijo Kario molesto, cuando vio frente a el su cuerpo inerte.- joder, que nos hizo.- en eso el capitán les corto las cadenas que los ataban a sus cuerpos. En eso Sana reacciona.

\- que significa esto señor.- le pregunto Sana.

\- tienen 15 minutos para canalizar su poder espiritual dominarlo, antes de que las cadenas desaparezcan y mueran.

\- que dijo. Morir.- Sana se había exaltado al oír eso.

\- oiga como cree que vamos a poder lograr eso si nisquiera nos dio instrucciones.- le reclamó Kario.

\- solo concentrence y tengan fe en que lograran ganar tiempo.

\- ganar tiempo.- le preguntó Kario.- debo suponer que...

\- si, su amigo esta vivo, entrenando. Y ustedes deben dominar su energía espiritual para ganar algo de tiempo, y si es posible, derrotar a ese hollow.

\- aunque no veo como hacer eso de canalizar...- al voltear hacia Sana, vio que ella estaba meditando, teniendo sus manos al frente, podía ver que generaba un destello magenta.

\- ya sabes que hacer verdad.- le preguntó el capitán.

\- veré si puedo.- Kario adopto la misma pose que Sana y comenzó a concentrarse y tratar de canalizar su energía.

...

\- en...donde es...toy.- Bakku había despertado, se hallaba en un lugar aparentemente vacío, bastante iluminado.

\- veo que ya has despertado.- dijo una voz que, irónicamente, sonaba igual que la de Bakku, aunque un poco mas grave.

\- EH. Quien eres.- preguntó algo confuso.

\- tanto tiempo y aun no me conoces.

\- si supiera quien eres ya lo sabría.

\- bien, entonces me presentare.- en eso se aparece en frente de Bakku, este se sorprendió por que el ser quien le hablaba era idéntico a el, solo que el pelaje de este era de colores mas vivos (OMG un shiny).- mi nombre es Fuun. Soy tu zanpakutō.

\- eres mi espada.- pregunto Bakku aun consternado.

\- así es, estas en mi dimensión.

\- ya veo, pero que hago aquí, debo detener a ese hollow.

\- lo se, pero tus condiciones no son adecuadas para poder vencerlo, aun no conoces tu verdadero poder.

\- verdadero poder.- preguntó mientras se incorporaba.

\- así es. Y ahora debes conocerlo y liberarlo.- en eso desenvaina su katana, que en vez de ser de un gris opaco, era blanca, y se dirigió a Bakku, este se alertó y contraatacó de la misma forma.

\- que sudece, EH.

\- libera tu poder, haz que ese poder oculto salga.

\- y para eso me atacas.

\- no lo sabes. Tu verdadero poder reacciona a una agresión grave, veré si es cierto.

\- y si no funciona.

\- pues ya debes saber la respuesta.

\- joder, y yo que quería comprar una casa con un gran jardin. Bien, en guardia.

Soul society...

El capitán Yamamoto veía sorprendido como ambos chicos Pokémon lograron transformarse en shinigami. Ambos portaban las características prendas negras y portaban una katana en su funda en la altura de la cintura.

\- bien, chicos. Ahora se han convertido en shinigamis.

\- bien.- decía Kario, pero vio que la vestimenta lo molestaba, así que se arranco el kimono sólo de la parte del torso y las mangas.- ahora si, todo bien.

\- y que haremos, capitán.- preguntó Sana observándose detalladamente en su nueva forma.

En eso aparecen dos personajes en la sala. Portaban haoris, por lo que eran capitanes.

\- capitán Kuchiki, capitana Soi Fong.- dijo el venerable anciano.- ahora es su turno de entrenarlos. Que sea en menos de media hora.

\- entendido, capitán Yamamoto.- dijeron ambos mencionados al unísono. Ambos capitanes tomaron a su alumno temporal y los guiaron hacia su zona de entrenamiento, Kario con Byakuya y Sana con Soi.

...mundo de Fuun...

\- (jadeo) maldición, eres muy hábil.- decía Bakku. Había recibido varios ataques, mientras su rival estaba intacto.- no logro hacerte nada de daño.

\- veo que aun no consigo lo que espero.- dijo Fuun.- bien intentaré algo nuevo.

En un parpadeo, Fuun ya se hallaba en frente de Bakku, con la katana a unos centímetros de su pecho. Este apenas y notó que Fuun se movió.

\- vamos Bakku, ataca.- pensó en esa milésima de segundo que transcurría, Bakku aun no podía reaccionar de la sorpresa.

\- joder, estoy acabado.- pensó Bakku, pero de repente su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por su cuenta, de forma instintiva.- que sucede.- tomó su katana, que estaba en el suelo, y con ambas manos la tomo y retuvo el ataque de Fuun. Después, de la hoja de su espada comenzó a brotar fuego y lanzo un sablazo hacia su contrincante. ¡Fire Blast!

Con ese ataque logro lanzar a Fuun lejos, este al parecer recibió todo el ataque, Bakku estaba sorprendido por lo que hizo.

\- vaya. Conseguí el resultado esperado.- dijo Fuun mientras regresaba con Bakku.

\- aun no te hice nada.

\- solo unas quemaduras en mis dedos.- le mostró los dedos de su mano, su pelo estaba chamuscado.- pero ahora que tienes ese poder liberado, espero una mejor pelea.

\- tienes razón. Este poder es impresionante. Bien. Continuemos.

Soul society...

Ya en media hora de entrenamiento, ya habían conseguido resultados. Sana tenia dificultades con Soi Fong y Suzumebachi, pero ella ya había dominado su habilidad, la cual era atacar mediante vórtices y que ese mismo ataque se diera en otro punto (haciendo alusión a su descripción en la Pokedex).

Kario por su parte, demandaba mas esfuerzo, por su enseñante, el cual de repente uso a senbouzakura y atacaba a su aprendiz. Kario también logro dominar su habilidad, la cual su katana reducía su hoja a una tercera parte y podía mover sus ataques a una velocidad magistral. Este logro atajar y repeler los ataques de las hojas de senbouzakura como si nada.

Después de ese entrenamiento, fueron con el capitán Yamamoto.

\- chicos. Veo que han alcanzado un nivel alto en sus habilidades en poco tiempo. Creo que ya están listos.

\- si.- dijeron los dos chicos.

\- bien. Les deseo suerte.- en eso son teletransportados a su dimensión.

Al llegar, los demás chicos notaron su presencia.

\- pero si son...- menciono Juuki sorprendido.

\- sabía que esto llegaría a suceder.- dijo el profesor.

\- es...impresionante.- dijo Kai, aun mas sorprendido que Juuki.

\- bien.- dijo Kario, observando al hollow.- es hora de pelear.

\- si.- completo Sana.

\- creo que ya se alcanzó el limite de tiempo.- comentó el profesor Latios.

\- perfecto.- Kario y Sana desenvainaron sus katanas.- ahora, todos vayan a un lugar seguro.

\- si.- dijeron los demás.

\- oye, Kario.- dijo Kai.

\- esta bien. No te preocupes, Kai.

Ambos shinigami estaban esperando el momento en que esa cosa se liberase. Cuando lo hizo, observó que dos figuras se hallaban a unos metros de el. En eso se dispuso a disparar otro zero. Los chicos esquivaron el ataque fácilmente y se dispusieron a atacar. Saltaron ágilmente en guardia para atacar, pero el hollow saco varias extremidades y se lanzaron contra ellos. Ambos retenieron los ataques con sus katanas y se dispusieron a contraatacar.

Sana por su parte, retrocedió unos metros, para preparar su ataque. Hizo un ataque directo, solo para aplicar su habilidad, el cual hizo que ese ataque cortara las extremidades desde lejos. Kario hacia su esfuerzo atacando las extremidades, pero estas se multiplicaban, haciendo mas difícil su lucha. Este hizo lo mismo que en el entrenamiento. Seguir contraatacando a una gran velocidad, hasta que su zanpakutō empezó a destellar y disparo una esfera de energía que deshizo las extremidades.

\- vaya, no sabia que podía hacer eso.

\- cuidado Kario.- le grito Sana, pues el hollow le disparo un zero, ella se movió ágilmente y trato de retener el ataque, pero también descubrió una habilidad nueva. Creo un vórtice que hizo que ese ataque fuese absorbido y apareció en otro punto, atacando al hollow.

\- que fue eso.- se pregunto extrañada.

\- hmm, creo que también descubres nuevas sorpresas. Pero no hay que bajar la guardia.

\- si.

...mundo de Fuun...

\- vaya que es mas fácil así, no Bakku.

\- si, pero crees que esto sea suficiente para ganar.

\- no lo creo. Pero, sabes que hay una transformación mas, que puede liberar tu poder absoluto.

\- si, pero no sera muy difícil dominarlo.

\- supongo que aun no hacemos buena conexión Bakku.

\- que dices.

\- para dominar esa transformación, debes se uno solo con tu zanpakutō.

\- creo saber algo de eso, pero aun me sera difícil dominarlo.

\- bien, continuemos.

\- si.

Mayotsuki...

Sana y Kario habían librado una gran batalla, pero les resultaba mas difícil pelear contra el hollow, que al parecer, no se veía afectado.

\- joder.- dijo Kario molesto.- y pensando que podíamos ganar.

\- esa cosa parece aumentar sus poderes con cada golpe.

Después de eso saltaron para atacar al mismo tiempo, pero el hollow los golpeo a una gran velocidad que los arrojo lejos a los chicos. Habían caído muy cerca de sus amigos, que aun huían de la zona de batalla.

\- Kario, Sana.- dijeron loa chicos y fueron a auxiliarlos.

\- te encuentras bien, Kario.- dijo Miro muy preocupada.

\- esto...y bien. Maldición, esa cosa me dejo muy herido.

\- Sana.- dijeron Jukki y Kai al ayudarla.

\- gracias chicos. Veo que he llegado a mi limite.

\- Sana.- Kario se dirigió a Sana.

\- Kario...

\- hay que pelear hasta el final. Al menos, eso hubiera hecho Bakku.

\- tienes razón. Pero solo tengo energía para mantenerme de pie.

\- hmmm, que coincidencia, yo igual. Que haremos.

...mundo de Fuun...

Fuun parecía tener uno que otro daño y Bakku estaba casi sin energía.

\- bien Bakku, toma un descanso. Veo que la transformación te deja bastante agotado.

\- tienes razón...pero no se supone que...

\- el tiempo aquí no transcurre igual que allá afuera. Un minuto allá es una hora aquí.

\- impresionante.

\- tomate tu tiempo Bakku, pero slll serán dos horas. Las cosas se pusieron difíciles allá.

\- EH. Que dices.

\- creo que debería contarte. Sana y Kario por fin son shinigamis.

\- ¿en serio?

\- si, y han estado luchando de una forma valerosa, pero al parecer esa cosa posee mas poder de lo que aparenta.

\- y que sigo esperando.

\- relajate. Solo serán dos minutos allá.

\- pero...

\- Bakku, ese tiempo es mas que suficiente para que puedas recuperarte y salvar a tus amigos. Confía en mi.

\- hemmmmm...pues que mas da. Si tu lo dices...

Para ese tiempo que Bakku descansaba, transcurría lo de Sana y Kario, que se hallaban sin energía para pelear.

Mayotsuki...

El hollow apenas se dirigía lentamente hacia los chicos. Sana y Kario no podían seguir mas, ya se quedaron sin energía.

\- que haremos Sana.

\- no puedo continuar.

\- maldición. Y yo que quería seguir peleando.

El hollow volvió a cargar un zero y apuntó a los shinigami. Ya tenían perdida la batalla. Pero cuando el hollow había disparado, la zanpakutō de Bakku salió volando desde lejos y se interpuso en el ataque, desviándolo de su curso. Los chicos se habían cubierto los ojos para no ver su final, sin darse cuenta de que fueron salvados.

\- que...sucedió.- pregunto Kario extrañado.

\- no se.- contesto Sana. Ambos decidieron ver y para su sorpresa, Bakku se hallaba frente a ellos, de pie y con una mirada seria, pero que expresaba seguridad.

\- pero si es...

\- Bakku.- dijeron todos impresionados al ver a su amigo.

\- vaya. Tenias razón Fuun. Llegue a tiempo.- se dijo a si mismo el Typhlosion

Hasta aquí el penúltimo capitulo de esta serie. Solo dire que esperen el final de esta serie. Master X se despide. Hasta la próxima….

Pd: créanlo, este capitulo lo tengo escrito desde hace dos meses, pero se me olvido publicarlo XD


End file.
